Meu Paizinho Naraku
by The Okaasan
Summary: Kanna, desejando que Naraku seja seu pai de verdade, se une a um youkai que tem o poder de realizar pedidos de crianças. O feitiço é provisório, mas, ainda assim, é o suficiente para colocar o maligno Naraku, e também Kagura, em apuros!
1. Prólogo

**Meu Paizinho Naraku  
**

* * *

 **Sinopse: Kanna quer que Naraku seja seu pai de verdade. Um dia, ela conhece um youkai que tem o poder de realizar pedidos de um coração puro, como o coração das crianças. O feitiço é provisório, mas, ainda assim, é o suficiente para colocar o maligno Naraku em apuros!** **NOTA: Fora Kagura, as demais crias de Naraku não serão citadas, porque não achei graça em nenhuma delas, fora o Byakuya com seu jeitinho zoeiro. Façamos de conta que Kanna tem 10 anos e Kagura, 18 anos.**

 **Gênero: Humor/Family/Friendship**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

— Ele diz odiar humanos, mas faz tudo por essa garotinha... Age como se fosse pai dela! — resmungou Kagura.

Naquela noite tranquila, em um dos cômodos do castelo onde Naraku se escondia, suas duas crias, Kagura e Kanna, observavam pelo espelho Sesshoumaru, que acabara de se sentar ao lado de Ah-Un e ajeitara uma Rin adormecida sobre sua estola; Jaken, também adormecido, recostava no animal youkai. A Mestra dos Ventos não disfarçava sua inveja. A criança albina olhou para ela com sua habitual inexpressividade e perguntou:

— Como assim, age como se fosse pai dela?

— Você não percebe, Kanna? — retrucou a outra. — Cuida, protege, a trata com muito zelo e lhe dá quimonos novos! — concluiu, inconformada, olhando para seu próprio (e único) traje.

De fato era verdade, pensou Kanna, voltando os olhos para o espelho, e indagando:

— Então, ser pai é isso?

— Exatamente!

Pausa.

— Kagura...

— O que é agora? — respondeu ela, azeda.

— Então, Naraku não é o nosso pai?

Kagura olhou meio desconcertada para a criança youkai. Como Kanna não tinha alma, nem sempre compreendia bem coisas subjetivas como relacionamentos familiares. Era a mais leal serva de Naraku — nunca questionava as ordens recebidas, estava sempre pronta a proteger seu mestre, entre outras coisas. Ou seja, aquela curiosidade era bem incomum.

— É claro que não, Kanna — respondeu. — Você e eu somos extensões do corpo de Naraku, ele apenas nos usa como lhe convém. Somos suas crias, não suas filhas. Entendeu?

— Sim — disse Kanna. Naquele mesmo instante, ouviram a grave e autoritária voz de seu mestre:

— Kanna! Venha aqui!

De imediato, a pequena deixou sua companheira no quarto e foi até Naraku, que queria sondar os passos do grupo de InuYasha. Kagura, sozinha, pensava consigo:

— É impressão minha, ou Kanna ficou curiosa? Não, não deve ser possível. Quem não tem alma não pode ter curiosidades... Ou será que pode?

* * *

No quarto de Naraku, o espelho mostrava o que acontecia na casa de Kaede. O vilão ficou imensamente satisfeito.

— Hum... Então, Kagome voltará amanhã para sua era? Ótimo... Não sairão para me procurar, terei um tempo extra para elaborar mais um plano para destruí-los — riu ele e dispensou Kanna com seu espelho, com um aceno displicente de mão. A pequena, porém, continuou lá. O hanyou perverso ficou surpreso.

— Pode sair, Kanna.

Ela deu um passinho em sua direção.

— Naraku, você é meu pai?

Ele piscou umas duas vezes, confuso, depois gargalhou com vontade.

— Kanna, minha pequena Kanna, quem pôs isso na sua cabeça?

— Você é meu pai? — repetiu ela.

Naraku se levantou do futon onde estava sentado e ficou de pé, perante ela. Agora estava sério. Kanna continuava a encará-lo com seus grandes olhos negros e vazios. Evidentemente, ele não esperava por isso e conteve a vontade de coçar a cabeça, o que demonstraria sua confusão. Mantendo a postura altiva de sempre, perguntou à criança com um tom de voz sereno:

— Quer mesmo saber, pequena Kanna?

— Quero. Você é meu pai?

Então, Naraku se abaixou para que seu rosto ficasse à altura do de Kanna e falou, mantendo a serenidade da voz:

— Eu sou seu _dono_ , pequena Kanna. Sou seu criador. Você não passa de uma escrava minha, composta por partes do meu corpo. E, não, um youkai poderoso como eu jamais teria sentimentos idiotas por uma cria estúpida como você. E, veja só que coisa boa — disse ele com expressão alegre, pousando o indicador sobre o nariz da criança — eu estou de ótimo humor hoje! Se fosse em outro dia, eu a mataria com esse dedo! E absorveria seu corpinho, se quisesse, como absorvi aquele maldito Musou. Já pensou? — concluiu, com um grande sorriso.

Kanna, a despeito das palavras cruéis, não se sentiu intimidada ou magoada. Apenas decidiu sair dos aposentos do maligno mestre, porque já tinha obtido a resposta para sua pergunta: ele não era seu pai. Fez uma reverência a ele e ia se afastando, quando ouviu Naraku dizendo, ainda naquele tom falsamente amistoso:

— Tenha uma boa noite, pequena Kanna, e bons sonhos. Ah, me esqueci — fez um gesto teatral, levando a mão à testa — que criei uma youkai sem alma, que nem sequer pode sonhar... — e deu mais uma risada alta.

De volta ao quarto que dividia com Kagura, Kanna sentou-se devagar no chão, impassível. A youkai mais velha, que estava à janela, olhou para ela, imensamente revoltada e também condoída, pois ouvira o diálogo.

— Kanna... Eu tinha lhe dito que aquele bastardo não era nosso pai...

— Sim — respondeu ela, serena como sempre.

— Então, por que você perguntou a ele?

Kanna deu um breve suspiro antes de responder:

— Porque achei que ele quisesse mudar de ideia. Afinal, nós lhe obedecemos em tudo. Se ele nos tratasse como Sesshoumaru trata daquela humana...

Kagura tornou a olhar pela janela, amargurada. Maldito Naraku... O que ela mais desejava era se ver livre do jugo dele.

E, no cantinho do quarto, a criança albina processava na mente tudo o que ouvira naquela noite.

* * *

Mal o dia amanhecera, Naraku criava uma barreira em volta de si e saía do castelo com Kagura, não sem antes ordenar a Kanna que continuasse vigiando o grupo de InuYasha, que estava no vilarejo de Kaede. A pequena se sentou no chão da grande varanda, com seu espelho, e constatou que nada de diferente acontecia na casa da velha sacerdotisa: Kagome se preparava para voltar para sua era, depois de detonar InuYasha com um " _Senta_ " por ele ter feito Shippou chorar. Sango aplicava um emplastro de ervas sobre um corte na pata dianteira de Kirara e Miroku conversava trivialidades com a dona da casa.

Kanna já não prestava mais tanta atenção, quando ouviu um comentário do monge:

— Uma rocha mágica que cumpre desejos, a leste da antiga floresta do InuYasha? Ora, Kaede-Sama, não creio nisso.

— Bem, é o que disse um viajante que passou por aqui dias atrás — respondeu Kaede. — Talvez seja até mesmo uma armadilha de algum youkai para comer humanos, embora eu não creia nisso. Aquele viajante alegava ter recebido uma dádiva da tal rocha, mas parecia estar louco, na verdade — e ela, dizendo isso, franziu o cenho, parecendo incomodada, o que não passou despercebido por Miroku.

— Err... Ele lhe aborreceu de alguma maneira? — inquiriu ele, falando baixo.

A velha sacerdotisa respirou fundo, antes de responder irritada:

— Aquele idiota disse que seu desejo era ter um harém de mulheres e ousou pedir a mim, Kaede, para ser uma de suas esposas! Eu lhe respondi que uma de minhas flechas faria um belo par com suas entranhas, aí ele fugiu.

O monge se conteve para não dar uma risada ao comentar:

— Prova de que a história da rocha mágica é mentira. Vamos, não se incomode tanto, Kaede-Sama.

Ouvindo aquilo, Kanna ficou alerta e, através do espelho, se pôs a estudar a região citada. De fato, havia por ali uma grande pedra negra próxima a um lago. Após uns quinze minutos, uma menininha descalça chegou junto à pedra, que tinha um buraco na frente, dizia algo e depositava ali um ramo de azevinho, saindo correndo em seguida. A pedra emitia um brilho esverdeado muito tênue, quase imperceptível, e o ramo desaparecia. Então a pedra era real e tinha algo de mágico em si, mas será que dava para confiar?

— Só há um jeito de descobrir — murmurou Kanna, planejando ir para lá depois que Naraku voltasse.

* * *

Graças ao seu youki, a pequena serva de Naraku chegou rapidamente às imediações da floresta. Saíra sob pretexto de roubar alguma alma, sendo liberada sem problemas pelo _hanyou_ (e sentindo a inveja gritante de Kagura a perfurar-lhe as costas). Como ela era da total confiança de seu mestre, não havia nenhum _saimyousho_ para vigiá-la. O entardecer estava tranquilo, poucas nuvens no céu e o local totalmente deserto — Kanna teve um pensamento de que aquele seria seu dia de sorte. Chegou diante da pedra e perguntou:

— Você realiza desejos?

Silêncio.

— Você é mágica?

Silêncio.

— Você não me ouve?

Silêncio. Kanna apontou o espelho para a pedra; instantaneamente, uma aura verde começou a se desprender do objeto, que começou a gritar:

— Não! Não! Deixe minha alma em paz! Socorro!

A menina baixou o espelho e viu que surgiram olhos humanos e uma boca na pedra.

— Então, você é um youkai disfarçado — disse ela.

A pedra retrucou, ofegante e irritada:

— Disfarçado, não! Eu sou Ishiteimei, um youkai pedra que estava bem sossegado até você chegar tentando roubar minha alma, pirralha! Aliás, quem é você? É uma criança mesmo? Você tem um rosto estranho, parece que está morta.

— Eu sou Kanna e não tenho alma — respondeu ela, impassível como de costume. — Você realiza desejos mesmo?

— Não é bem assim... Eu apenas faço alguns agradinhos para crianças, para que me tragam azevinho para comer. Elas pedem brinquedos, sacos de arroz, animaizinhos de estimação... — falou o youkai pedra, olhando para cima como quem se lembra de algo. — Ah, adultos vêm também, mas eles só querem saber de ouro e grandes propriedades, ambição pura. E hoje veio um monge budista que pediu muitas mulheres férteis que pudessem ter filhos dele.

"Miroku...", pensou Kanna. Ishiteimei perguntou a ela:

— Certo, agora que já me apresentei, quero saber o que deseja, criança. Você diz não ter alma, é isso mesmo? Como será o seu pedido de alguém sem alma, pelos deuses?

— Eu lhe direi se você me der provas de que é capaz de realizar tal feito.

— Pois então, peça qualquer coisa — respondeu o youkai, entusiasmado. — Eu não nego pedidos de crianças, pois sempre são pedidos destituídos de maldade! Agora, aos adultos gananciosos, nem dou ouvidos. Por isso meus poderes passam despercebidos.

A menina permaneceu calada por um momento. Pela expressão vazia, Ishiteimei não conseguiu notar que ela estava pensando furiosamente. Por fim, declarou:

— Quero um filhote de akita inu preto.

Ishiteimei ficou surpreso.

— Filhote de akita inu preto? Tem certeza?

— Tenho — volveu Kanna.

— E para que você quer?

— Para ver de perto, pois nunca vi um.

O youkai achou graça daquelas palavras. "É uma criança totalmente estranha, mas ainda assim é uma criança", pensou. E exigiu o ramo de azevinho que Kanna, previamente, segurava na mão esquerda.

— Agora, se afaste e me dê alguns minutos.

A pequena depositou ali o ramo e se afastou. O ar ficou mais quente; Ishiteimei foi rodeado de uma aura verde, discretíssima, e um forte esplendor apareceu repentinamente, fazendo Kanna fechar os olhos. Um latido se fez ouvir; logo um cachorrinho saiu detrás do youkai pedra e foi até Kanna, abanando o rabinho. Mesmo com sua expressão vazia, a menina estendeu as mãozinhas para o animal, satisfeita.

— E então, criança, o que achou?

— É quente, macio, tem pelos bonitos. Gostei. É mais agradável ao toque do que eu imaginava.

O youkai pedra riu com gosto.

— Que bom! Agora que você viu a extensão dos meus poderes, está convencida? Fará o seu verdadeiro pedido? Mas já lhe adianto que, agora, exijo cinco ramos de azevinho. Isso gasta youki, sabia?

— Dou-lhe o que quiser, desde que me atenda. Meu desejo não é tão simples.

— Uau — fez o outro. — Mal me contenho de curiosidade, pequena! Vamos, diga-me!

Kanna fez um movimento sutil com os lábios, como se quisesse sorrir.

— Quero ter um pai.

Ishiteimei fez um perfeito "O" com a boca.

— Pelos deuses, que pedido estranho! Nunca me pediram tal coisa... E você já tem em mente quem é o homem que quer ter como pai, pequena?

— Sim. É um _hanyou_ chamado Naraku.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Espero que não me odeiem pela conversa horrível entre Naraku e Kanna... Mas, gente, ele é exatamente assim, um fdp... rsrs**

 **Até o próximo capítulo!**

 **~TheOkaasan**


	2. Será possível, Kanna?

**MEU PAIZINHO NARAKU**

* * *

 **Capítulo I - Será possível, Kanna?**

* * *

— Que negócio é esse, Kanna? — indagou Kagura, boquiaberta, vendo Kanna entrar no quarto das duas com o cachorrinho junto ao peito e o espelho debaixo do braço.

— Isto é um cachorro, Kagura.

— Eu sei que é um cachorro, sua idiota! — esbravejou ela, irritada com a resposta ingênua da menina. — Quero saber por que você trouxe esse bicho para cá, sabendo que Naraku odeia animais, principalmente cachorros! Você ficou louca?

Kanna piscou, inocentemente, e respondeu com sua voz despida de emoção:

— Ele é macio e tem pelos brilhantes. E, veja, ele gosta de estar comigo — de fato, o animalzinho estava totalmente à vontade no colo dela e, no momento, olhava curioso para Kagura.

— Mais essa agora! Kanna! Nós não temos o direito de trazer um animal para dentro do castelo de Naraku! Ele pode destruir esse cachorro em segundos e _te destruir_ também!

Kanna se sentou no chão, tranqüilamente, olhando para sua companheira como se não entendesse a gravidade dos fatos.

— Veja, Kagura — disse ela, pondo o cãozinho no chão e estalando os dedos no ar. O animal prontamente se ergueu nas patas traseiras. — Ele fica de pé. E, se eu fizer esse som que Rin, a criança humana de Sesshoumaru faz — ela fez um biquinho e começou a assoprar insistentemente, até conseguir assobiar —, ele responde dizendo "au".

— Au, au! — confirmou o filhote.

A Mestra dos Ventos se enervou ainda mais com aquela justificativa infantil e irresponsável. Kanna, sendo um ser sem alma, não sentia medo ou receio de nada, e isso complicava consideravelmente a situação. Já ela, Kagura, tinha muito amor à própria vida e não gostava de correr riscos desnecessários — mas também detestava ver seu odioso mestre espezinhando a pequena companheira.

— Isso não importa, menina! Se desfaça desse bicho! Se Naraku descobrir que...

— Se eu descobrir o que, Kagura?

 _Ah, não_! Pensou Kagura, sentindo um calafrio. Naraku tinha chegado à porta, parecendo surpreso e aborrecido. Logo seus olhos encontraram Kanna e o akita, que se sentiu acuado e latiu mais uma vez.

— Naraku! — exclamou Kagura, se pondo rapidamente entre eles e fazendo uma reverência — Eu estava justamente dizendo a ela que deveria se desfazer do animal...

— Silêncio... Kagura. — interrompeu ele, austero. A youkai se apavorou. O hanyou olhou para o cão, que estava no colo da pequena, e estreitou os olhos.

— Naraku, me deixe ficar com... — ia perguntando Kanna. O homem simplesmente fechou a carranca e respondeu com rispidez:

— Kanna, hoje é o seu dia de pentear meus cabelos. E você, Kagura, se desfaça desse lixo.

— EU? Mas por que EU? — protestou ela. A criança se levantou inexpressiva, porém cabisbaixa, e levou o akita até Kagura.

— Porque eu quero — replicou ele, com seu tom de voz mais letal — Kanna, a partir de agora, estará ocupada cuidando de mim. Agora, suma daqui com essa coisa. Ou melhor... — deu um pequeno sorriso diabólico — Por que não o leva até o vilarejo de Kaede e o mata perante Kagome? Ela adora esses bichos, vai apreciar o espetáculo...

— Como... Como você pode fazer isso com ela? — revidou a youkai, trêmula de ódio.

— Fazendo! — e, virando-se para Kanna, abriu os braços, perguntando com um falso tom piedoso: — Você ficou triste, pequena Kanna?

— Não — respondeu ela. Realmente ela não estava triste, apesar de entender que aquela atitude do _hanyou_ era má, afinal, não havia a mínima necessidade de matar o animal.

— Ouviu, querida Kagura? Ela não liga. Agora, pare de bancar a protetora dela e me obedeça! Venha, Kanna! — ordenou ele; a pequena, imediatamente, o seguiu para fora do cômodo, olhando para o akita uma última vez com seu olhar vazio.

Kagura suspirou, derrotada e com o coração em pedaços. A vida era injusta com elas, muito injusta, e aquele Naraku era um desgraçado. Mas aquilo não ficaria assim! Ela não se daria por vencida facilmente.

* * *

Kagome olhou para o reloginho de pulso: estava atrasada. Marcara para ir ao poço às seis da tarde e já eram quase oito horas. Perdera um tempo enorme anotando os pedidos de seus amigos, entre um " _Senta_ " e outro, e confortando Shippou, que estava um tanto carente naquele dia e choramingava o tempo inteiro, não querendo se afastar dela.

O grupo se aproximava do poço quando foi surpreendido por um vendaval peculiar e a silhueta da Mestra dos Ventos se mostrou à sua frente.

— Já não era sem tempo, Kagome Higurashi.

Todos se alvoroçaram e se prepararam para o confronto, quando ela falou com arrogância:

— Fiquem quietos, idiotas! Eu só vim porque Naraku me mandou matar esta coisinha — e ergueu o cachorrinho à vista deles — perante Kagome, alegando que ela gostaria de ver tal espetáculo.

— Kagura, sua maldita! — gritou o _hanyou_ , já com a Tessaiga em punho. A colegial, vendo o akita nas mãos de Kagura, ficou desesperada.

— Não faça isso, por favor! É só um cachorro, Kagura!

A youkai fez menção de atirar o filhote no poço.

— NÃO! — gritaram todos.

— Quer salvar a vida deste animal, Kagome? — disse ela, altiva. — Pare de enrolar e leve-o com você para sua era, é simples.

— Que conversa é essa? Não dê ouvidos, Kagome, deve ser uma armadilha! — exclamou Sango.

— Calada, exterminadora! — bradou Kagura.

Miroku tirava a luva da mão direita. A cria de Naraku simplesmente estendeu o cachorro para a frente do corpo:

— Vai me sugar com a _Kazaana_ , monge? Assim você vai matar o cachorro junto.

— Diga logo o que está tramando, Kagura! — gritou ele, frustrado.

— E agora? Não podemos deixar o pobrezinho morrer — choramingou Kagome.

— Mas pode ser uma armadilha! — alertava Sango, brandindo o Hiraikotsu.

— Mas, Sango, olhe! Ela até agora não tentou ferir o cachorro — apontou Shippou.

— É uma armadilha! Ela está a serviço de Naraku, vai nos atacar quando estivermos despercebidos! — bradou InuYasha.

A balbúrdia continuava, até que a youkai se impacientou e gritou:

— Vocês não se decidem! Ande, Kagome, sua idiota, pegue o cachorro de Kanna e desapareça com ele daq- — ela ainda tentou parar de falar a tempo, mas era tarde. Kagome, InuYasha, Shippou, Miroku e Sango arregalaram os olhos. O cãozinho era de Kanna?

— Você pretende matar o cachorro da sua irmã? — indagou o kitsune, chocado.

— E eu disse isso, seu retardado?

— É tão maligna que não tem pena da própria irmã, Shippou! — esbravejou InuYasha, furioso.

— Falou o indivíduo que amputou o braço do próprio irmão... — zombou ela.

— Maldita! Isso não é da sua conta! Vou acabar com você! _Kaze no_...

— InuYasha, espera! — gritou Kagome. — Kagura, você quer que, na verdade, eu proteja esse filhote, levando-o para minha era?

— Ufa, até que enfim entendeu... — suspirou Kagura, cansada.

— Qual o seu objetivo, Kagura? — inquiriu Miroku, desconfiado. — Não é de seu feitio fazer boas ações.

— Seus estúpidos! — gritou ela, exasperada. — Só não quero que aquele maldito mate esse bicho idiota, eu jamais me perdoaria! Pelos deuses! Vocês são todos uns idiotas! Não imaginam o quanto me dói ver aquela criança sendo tratada como, como... — calou-se, tentando esconder os olhos marejados e com raiva de si mesma por ter se deixado levar pelas emoções justo diante de seus inimigos.

O grupo ficou calado, vendo Kagura com a cabeça baixa, parecendo miserável, olhando para o akita, que agora lambia o seu dedo. Kagome, diante daquilo, correu para pegar o animal:

— Então, Kanna queria este cachorro, mas Naraku não permitiu... É isso, Kagura?

— Já disse que é — retrucou ela, azeda. — E não fique aí me olhando com essa cara de compaixão, humana infeliz, pegue logo esse bicho e suma com ele. Muito provavelmente, aquele maldito já sabe que não o matei e irá me castigar. Mas, sendo por Kanna, tudo bem.

— Mas, Kagura... — ia dizendo a colegial, que ficara muito sensibilizada e já pegara o cãozinho, mas foi interrompida.

— Já falei demais! — aparteou Kagura, que pegava sua pena voadora e rapidamente subia para o céu, não sem antes olhar diretamente nos olhos de Kagome, dizendo implicitamente que aquilo deveria ser mantido em sigilo.

O grupo viu a serva de Naraku desaparecer no céu e se entreolhou, confuso. Logo cercaram Kagome e lhe tomaram o cão, que passou de mão em mão sem se incomodar. Depois de alguns "que gracinha" e "oh, como é fofo", InuYasha se sentiu enciumado.

— Não tem cheiro de youkai, então é só um pulguento mesmo — resmungou o _hanyou_. — Não sei o que vocês viram nele.

— E não tem nenhum tipo de youki... — disse Miroku, pensativo. Shippou já falava para ficarem com ele para brincar, mas Sango não deixou:

— É certo que parece um cachorro comum, mas vocês viram: Naraku quer matá-lo e Kagura o trouxe aqui para protegê-lo. Melhor não demorar, Kagome, leve-o logo.

E, ainda conversando agitados pelo recente acontecimento, eles se despediram de Kagome, que saltou para dentro do poço com o cãozinho.

— Souta vai gostar de ter um amiguinho novo!

* * *

Ao contrário do que Kagura pensava, naquele instante ela não estava sendo vigiada. A dona do espelho terminava de pentear a volumosa cabeleira ondulada de Naraku, que estava sentado na posição de lótus, em seu futon. De pé, ela deslizava um pente de dentes largos cuidadosamente pelos fios negros, pensando se Kagura já havia dado cabo do seu bichinho e no plano do youkai pedra. O silêncio reinava no cômodo, até que seu mestre lhe perguntou, com voz arrastada:

— Kanna, falta muito?

— Não — disse ela, inexpressiva.

Devido ao extremo cuidado da criança com aqueles cabelos, o deslizar do pente mais parecia um afago e, logo, Naraku se sentia em paz e sonolento. Ela era a única criatura que o fazia ficar à vontade durante aquela tarefa (diferente de Kagura que, "sem querer", lhe arrancara um tufo de cabelos da última vez que fora ordenada a penteá-lo). Lentamente, se deitou de lado no futon e resmungou, sem olhar para a menina:

— Continue.

Então, Kanna (que já sentia as pernas doloridas) se ajoelhou atrás de seu mestre e continuou a pentear as madeixas mecanicamente. Em alguns minutos, o _hanyou_ havia adormecido. Ela esticou o pescoço para vê-lo; Naraku estava totalmente relaxado, o rosto sereno, sem aquela costumeira expressão maligna que lhe era habitual. Era apenas um jovem homem que dormia, nada parecido com o demônio cruel que era.

— Que sorte a minha. Poderei sair rapidamente, sem que ele note, e voltar para protegê-lo de algum inimigo... — murmurou a pequena, enquanto puxava cuidadosamente um único fio de cabelo dele, com raiz, e o enfiava num bolsinho de suas vestes, junto com um fio branco, que era dela. Voltando para a posição anterior, habilmente prendeu-lhe os cabelos numa trança meio frouxa. Terminada a cansativa tarefa, levantou-se satisfeita.

— Falta bem pouco agora... Um fio do cabelo de Kagura — disse ela, cobrindo as pernas de Naraku com um manto e saindo silenciosamente do cômodo.

Chegando em seu quarto, Kanna olhou pela janela e chamou sua companheira telepaticamente. Em instantes, uma irritada Kagura chegava ao castelo.

— O que você quer dessa vez, Kanna? — indagou, ríspida.

— Fiz Naraku dormir. Quero que me leve a um lugar.

— E por que eu faria isso?

Kanna sussurrou:

— Vou fazer algo de bom por nós três.

* * *

No caminho para a floresta, Kanna conseguiu, com muita dificuldade, convencer sua companheira a cooperar com a magia do youkai pedra. Ainda não eram dez horas da noite, quando elas chegaram até o local onde Ishiteimei repousava. O youkai pedra cumprimentou alegremente Kanna, assustando a outra.

— Ui, o feiticeiro é esta coisa? — disse ela, com um gritinho.

— "Coisa", não, senhorita! Eu sou o youkai pedra, Ishiteimei, às suas ordens — e, voltando o olhar para Kanna, perguntou: — Trouxe o que lhe pedi?

— Sim — murmurou a pequena, tirando do bolso os dois fios de cabelo. E virou-se para Kagura: — Preciso de um fio de cabelo seu, com raiz.

— O mais comprido possível — completou Ishiteimei.

— Para quê? — volveu a outra, desconfiada.

— Não dispomos de muito tempo, Kagura, apenas me dê, por favor.

— Mas...

— Por favor, Kagura — disse Kanna. Sua companheira acabou cedendo e tirou, a contragosto, um fio de sua franja.

— É muito pequeno! Assim ele não vai ter tanto zelo por você como terá por ela! — queixou-se o youkai.

— Ah, qual é? Vai ser esse mesmo! — azedou ela. — Você sabe, Kanna, que o que eu queria para aquele desgraçado era...

— Não diga isso — interrompeu-lhe a menina. — Você já se alimentou com todo aquele azevinho que deixei aqui, Ishiteimei?

— Claro... E lembre-se, criança, eu só conseguirei manter o feitiço por três dias, que é o máximo que meu youki permite, se você me trouxer azevinho de três em três horas. A bem da verdade, não sei se vai dar muito certo, já que esta senhorita não quer o mesmo que você. Por que não a deixa fora do feitiço?

— Por mim, tudo bem — resmungou Kagura. — Eu não quero um traste daquele como pai! Kanna, esqueça de mim! Faça isso sozinha!

— Não — retrucou Kanna. — Kagura, eu quero que você participe comigo. Se der certo — cochichou no ouvido da outra —, é a oportunidade que você tem de ganhar um quimono novo dado pelo Naraku.

As duas se encararam. Definitivamente, Kanna pensava como uma criança, ponderou Kagura. Um breve silêncio se fez, até que a Mestra dos Ventos concordou, aborrecida. Faria aquilo por Kanna, que parecia acreditar firmemente que um "pai Naraku" seria algo bom para ambas.

— Que seja, que seja! E agora, tem algo que devamos fazer para acabar logo com isso?

— Me deem os fios de cabelo. Eu vou absorvê-los e, enquanto isso, me mandem seu youki. Não vai demorar, apesar de ser um pouco complexo para mim.

As crias de Naraku fizeram o que lhes foi pedido: um youki de cor violeta se misturou à aura verde de Ishiteimei e ambas sentiram muito calor, a ponto de suarem. A voz do youkai se fez ouvir mais uma vez:

— Agora, olhem para cima e declarem o seu desejo em voz alta, e eu pronunciarei as palavras sagradas! Logo em seguida, se afastem de mim, porque o brilho será muito intenso e poderá cegá-las!

Kagura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Como é para falar?

— "Chichi-ue Naraku-sama" — respondeu o youkai pedra. Ela fez uma careta. Kanna murmurou um "Sim" apático.

Então, à uma, Kanna e Kagura exclamaram, olhando para o céu estrelado:

— Chichi-ue Naraku-sama!

— _Seigan fuyo_! — exclamou o youkai pedra, começando a brilhar fortemente. Sua cor ficou incandescente e logo o ambiente estava quentíssimo. Kagura, assustada, sacou sua pena voadora e subiu nela, arrastando Kanna consigo.

— Que loucura! — exclamou ela. A criança, atrás de si, suspirava aliviada por saírem do calor mágico. — Como saberemos se isso vai funcionar, Kanna?

Kanna, com sua expressão vazia, fez um gesto com as mãozinhas indicando que não sabia. Contudo, tudo correra bem; elas não se demoraram por lá. Com certeza, Naraku ainda estaria dormindo. A pequena estava convicta de que algo diferente iria acontecer nos próximos três dias.

— Tudo vai dar certo — disse ela, indiferente, mas já pensando nas diversas coisas que pediria ao seu mestre. Uma delas seria reaver o akita.

* * *

 _E agora? Como será o efeito do encantamento sobre o odiado Naraku?_

 _ **TheOkaasan**_


	3. Uma longa madrugada

**MEU PAIZINHO NARAKU**

* * *

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - Uma Longa Madrugada**

* * *

Kagura e Kanna chegaram ao castelo sem dificuldades. A pequena estranhou que sua companheira não descera consigo.

— Kagura?

— Até mais! Vou dar uma volta, não tem nada para fazer aí! — respondeu ela, já subindo pelo ar em sua pena voadora.

— Vai espiar Sesshoumaru de novo — murmurou Kanna, de si para si. Foi até seu quarto e se sentou no chão, como de costume, e fechou os olhos. Sendo uma criatura sem alma, Kanna não costumava dormir: simplesmente mantinha sua mente livre de quaisquer pensamentos. Isso era equivalente a uma boa noite de sono.

Enquanto isso, a Mestra dos ventos voava pelos céus, contemplando a lua e lembrando de uma coisa que Kanna lhe dissera acerca do ritual mágico que presenciaram:

— Sabe, Kagura, Ishiteimei me disse que este foi o mais complicado desejo que ele realizou. Como nosso mestre Naraku é resultado de uma fusão de centenas de youkais, não se sabe qual será a intensidade do instinto paterno que ele receberá. Pode ser que ele apenas diminua a sua rudeza ao tratar conosco, como também ele pode se tornar extremamente possessivo e superprotetor.

Kagura meneou a cabeça, descrente.

— Você quer dizer que ele pode lidar conosco como se _gostasse_ de nós? Ah, Kanna! — riu. — Você é tão inocente...

A pequena Kanna apenas olhara para ela por uns instantes e murmurou:

— Ele me trouxe o akita. Vai transformar Naraku também.

A menção ao cãozinho fez com que Kagura se sentisse muito desconfortável. Calou-se e assim permaneceu até deixar a criança em segurança no castelo do _hanyou_. Agora, sozinha, procurava não ficar lembrando disso e imaginava se teria a sorte de encontrar Sesshoumaru mais uma vez e poder admirá-lo incógnita.

* * *

Em dado momento daquela madrugada, cada célula do organismo de Naraku esquentou e se revolveu, como se todos os youkais que o compunham resolvessem se agitar. O _hanyou_ suava em bicas, agoniado, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Enfim, acordou aos gritos e se sentou rapidamente, levando logo uma das mãos à cabeça, que doía. Sentia-se estranho após ter dormido por quatro horas seguidas, pois seu costume era de dormir apenas uma e somente uma vez a cada três dias. Um ser como ele, rodeado de inimigos, não podia se dar ao luxo de dormir mais do que isso — pelo menos, não até que a Joia de Quatro Almas se completasse.

— Maldição — resmungou —, eu não sentia dor de cabeça há cinquenta anos...

Então, Naraku respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos, notando que estavam trançados. Logo lembrou de Kanna e ficou incomodado. Levantou-se do futon e resolveu ir até o quarto de suas crias, imaginando se elas estariam bem, mas estacou no meio do corredor, confuso.

— Ora, quem se importa com aquelas inúteis? E por que eu, Naraku, me importaria? — disse ele, contudo sua dor de cabeça aumentou e sentiu náuseas. Era como se fosse extremamente necessário checar o bem estar de Kagura e Kanna. Rapidamente entrou porta adentro e a pequena albina abriu os olhos, surpresa. O _hanyou_ se sentara à sua frente, irrequieto.

— Naraku...? O que...? — Naraku parecia travar uma batalha contra si mesmo. Kanna aguardou olhando para seu mestre que retorcia as mãos.

— Eu... Eu... Você... Está bem? — perguntou exaltado.

— Como?

— ME RESPONDA! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? — urrou o homem, ensandecido, batendo as mãos no assoalho.

Kanna, apesar da apatia de sempre, ficou muito intrigada com toda aquela preocupação do seu mestre. De repente, um pensamento caiu sobre si — _era o resultado do ritual_! Olhando mais atentamente para Naraku, ela percebeu que sua expressão era um misto de raiva, nervosismo e confusão; era nítido que nem ele estava se reconhecendo. Por sua vez, Naraku já não sentia a cabeça doer, mas estava furioso consigo mesmo. Para ele, aquele tipo de contato com uma cria demonstrava fraqueza de sua parte, logo ele que se considerava um youkai tão poderoso, odiado e temido. Ergueu-se do chão com um salto, se afastando de Kanna.

— Que loucura — resmungou, azedíssimo — Eu me recuso a me importar com... — a fala foi cortada por uma pressão violenta em sua cabeça e uma terrível vontade de vomitar. — Mas que diabos!

O homem deu uns passos para trás, desorientado pela dor de cabeça e com uma mão sobre a boca. Olhava aflito para a pequena albina, que já não tinha tanta certeza acerca do sucesso do feitiço. O youkai pedra não lhe disse que o feitiço tinha tais efeitos colaterais.

— Naraku, está tudo bem? — inquiriu Kanna, se aproximando com a intenção de tocar-lhe o braço. Naraku tentou se afastar, pois odiava contato físico, mas quando a mãozinha da menina tocou sua pele, ele sentiu uma intensa vontade de abraçá-la crescendo dentro de si.

Ainda lutando desesperado contra aquela onda de ternura, o _hanyou_ deu um salto para trás e seus tentáculos foram em direção a Kanna, na intenção de jogá-la longe. Contudo, o tiro saiu pela culatra e ele foi vencido por aquela nova emoção assim que os tentáculos encostaram nela. Kanna foi puxada contra seu corpo e abraçada fortemente. A respiração de seu mestre estava descompassada e o abraço era sufocante, mas a menina preferiu não interferir e deixou que ele experimentasse mais daquela sensação inédita. Seu rosto permanecia impassível, mas sua mente estava a mil. _Se eu tivesse uma alma, estaria feliz agora; como eu queria que Kagura estivesse aqui!_ , pensava ela.

Após longos cinco minutos, os tentáculos de Naraku soltaram Kanna delicadamente no chão. Os dois se encararam no mais absoluto silêncio, até que ele pôs a mão no ombro da pequena, ainda parecendo confuso. Todavia, a costumeira expressão cruel não estava mais lá; era muito semelhante à face amigável do jovem Kagewaki antes de ser possuído pelo _hanyou_.

— Eu a machuquei, Kanna?

— Não.

— Vamos, não precisa mentir. Eu a apertei com meus tentáculos, é óbvio que deve ter doído.

— Eu não minto, Naraku — retrucou ela, erguendo os braços como que para comprovar o que dizia. — Não estou sentindo nada. Aliás, eu nunca sinto. Mas e você, como está?

Naraku fez um muxoxo.

— Sinto como se tivesse o dever intransferível de cuidar bem de você e de Kagura — afirmou, insatisfeito. — Como se nós fôssemos uma... — hesitou.

— Família? — completou Kanna.

O rosto dele se crispou:

— Família? Que absurdo! Eu, Naraku, não preciso de família! No entanto, eu não consigo parar de sentir essa coisa no coração... — e, mais uma vez, abraçou Kanna, agora apenas com os braços. Ela, depois de alguns instantes de indecisão, resolveu retribuir o abraço, desajeitadamente. Subitamente, Naraku interrompeu o contato.

— Onde está Kagura?

— Saiu... — respondeu a menina, intrigada com a pergunta. Afinal, era comum Kagura dar suas escapadas noturnas e o _hanyou_ sabia disso.

— Para onde ela foi? — inquiriu ele, alterado.

— Eu não sei, ela nunca diz.

Então, Naraku rapidamente se afastou de Kanna, totalmente furioso, criando uma barreira ao seu redor. Já ia saindo pela janela mesmo, quando a menina interveio:

— Naraku, para onde você vai?

— Onde mais, Kanna? Vou buscá-la! E você, fique aqui esperando!

Kanna permaneceu olhando seu mestre pela janela até que desaparecesse nos céus e pensando com seus botões:

— Parece que essa noite vai ser longa...

* * *

Num lugar bem distante dali, a Mestra dos ventos flutuava distraída em sua pena voadora. Já estava desistindo de encontrar Sesshoumaru, quando ouviu uma voz muito conhecida gritando a plenos pulmões:

— KAGURA!

"Que inferno", resmungou ela. Criou um redemoinho a partir do seu youki intentando fugir, mas Naraku foi mais veloz e um de seus tentáculos enlaçou o corpo da youkai, sem, contudo, apertar demais. Ela foi puxada para dentro da barreira e forçada a encarar o _hanyou_ , que estava furibundo e ainda confuso.

— O que quer, Naraku? — perguntou ela, altiva.

— O que você pensa que estava fazendo, saindo do castelo sem minha proteção? — bufou.

Kagura arqueou uma sobrancelha. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

— Ora, Naraku, _meu mestre_ , não se lembra de ter me mandado ir até o vilarejo de InuYasha para matar o cachorro de Kanna? — retrucou, sarcástica.

A resposta teve um efeito inesperado em Naraku. Imediatamente ele arregalou os olhos, parecendo chocado com o que ouvira. Contudo, se recompôs em seguida:

— Sim, eu mandei! Mas era para você voltar para o castelo, sua irresponsável! Eu dormi demais, não pude ordenar aos _saimyousho_ para te acompanhar!

— Todo este espetáculo porque eu saí e você não viu? Tem medo que eu fuja, _meu mestre_?

— Sua estúpida! Temo por sua segurança!

— Que loucura é essa agora? Eu sou Kagura, a Mestra dos ventos! Ninguém, além de você — acrescentou a contragosto —, me derrotaria!

— Cale a boca, idiota! Você estava desprotegida e tão distraída que só me notou quando chamei o seu nome! Qualquer youkai poderia tê-la atacado! E, se isso acontecesse, eu, Naraku, não deveria me importar, mas, não sei por que... — hesitou. — Não me perdoaria! Como também não me perdoo por ter feito aquilo à _minha_ Kanna!

Kagura arregalou os olhos. Finalmente o tentáculo a soltou, mas o olhar de Naraku sobre si era tão aterrador que ela continuou se sentindo presa e, também, sem fala. Finalmente, o _hanyou_ tomou o caminho de volta para o castelo e, dentro da barreira, fez-se um silêncio sepulcral.

" _Kanna, sua idiota... Se, antes, tínhamos um tirano cínico nos controlando, agora temos um maldito 'paizinho protetor', e tudo por culpa sua!_ ", pensava Kagura, furiosa. De repente, ouviu seu mestre lhe falar em voz baixa:

— Presumo que você tenha escondido aquele cachorro.

— Nada lhe escapa, não é? — suspirou ela, cansada.

— Diferente de Kanna, você não é de me obedecer cegamente. E, excepcionalmente, hoje estou satisfeito por isso — disse o _hanyou_ , parecendo ansioso mais uma vez e, agora, resmungando baixinho consigo mesmo. As palavras soaram ininteligíveis.

— Como assim, Naraku? O que está dizendo? — perguntou Kagura, muito confusa.

— Oh, nada. Esqueça — fez Naraku, impaciente, acenando com a mão.

Novamente, silêncio dentro da barreira.

— Kagura?

— O que é?

— Onde está o cachorro? Vou buscá-lo para Kanna.

O queixo de Kagura caiu. Naraku, sem dar muita importância, olhou demoradamente para ela, de alto a baixo, e falou:

— Creio que devo providenciar um quimono novo para você também.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 _Então, é isso... O encantamento deu certo! O que mais irá acontecer a essa família nada convencional? hehe_

 _Obrigada a quem me lê!_

 ** _~TheOkaasan_**


	4. Tóquio

**MEU PAIZINHO NARAKU**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 — Tóquio**

— Responda, Kagura! Onde você escondeu o cachorro? — inquiriu Naraku mais uma vez para uma Kagura ainda boquiaberta. Aquilo estava ficando feio, muito feio.

— Você não vai gostar de saber... — respondeu ela, com ironia, tentando ganhar tempo.

O outro fez um muxoxo aborrecido.

— Eu já não gosto da ideia de ter que pegar aquela coisa de volta! Só o farei por causa de Kanna!

Mesmo sabendo do perigo que corria ao se ver presa com o _hanyou_ irritado dentro de uma barreira, ela não resistiu:

— Ora, ora... Desde quando o temido Naraku faz algo que não quer, por causa de uma cria? Quem lhe amoleceu, hein, _mestre_?

— Cale a boca, insolente... — revidou ele, furioso. — Apesar de reles crias, vocês são as _minhas_ crias. E veja se me respeita, Kagura, e a Kanna também.

— Não sou eu quem a desrespeita! — retrucou.

Naraku pegou no braço de Kagura e a fez encará-lo. Sua voz soou baixa, perigosíssima e letal.

— Kagura, não me faça perder a paciência. Já disse que vou reaver o maldito cachorro. E você está me enrolando para dizer onde ele está...

A youkai se viu numa situação complicada. Baixou os olhos, se sentindo realmente intimidada. Respondeu o mais rápido que pôde:

— _Eu-o-deixei-com-Kagome_.

O _hanyou_ piscou.

— Repita, não entendi.

— _Eu-o-entreguei-para-Kagome_ — disse ela novamente, nervosa.

— Quer falar direito, Kagura? Nem eu entendo quando você fala embolando as palavras dessa maneira!

— Inferno! — explodiu ela. Naraku arregalou os olhos:

— Você conseguiu enviar o bicho para o inferno?!

— NÃO, SEU MALDITO! EU O DEIXEI COM KAGOME! KAGOME! A MALDITA KAGOME, DO MALDITO "INUYASHA, SENTA"! ENTENDEU AGORA? — berrou ela.

Silêncio. Eles estavam já próximos ao castelo. Kagura rapidamente se recompôs e viu que as coisas estavam muito ruins para o seu lado. Naraku tinha uma expressão sinistra na face. Ela se encolheu.

— Vá buscá-lo... Kagura — disse ele, num tom assassino.

— Não posso... — choramingou ela.

— Ah, é claro que pode — volveu Naraku, com um brilho maníaco nos olhos vermelhos. — Você não o entregou para ela? Então pode perfeitamente ir pegá-lo de volta... Kagura. — E ele deu meia volta, intentando ir para o vilarejo, mas ela confessou, apavorada:

— N-Naraku... Não dá, não posso... Kagome o levou para a sua era...

As batidas do único coração presente se alteraram e estavam quase audíveis dentro da barreira. A cabeça do _hanyou_ voltara a doer.

— Não, Kagura, você não fez isso. Não fez. — E, praticamente esfregando as mãos na cabeça, berrou: — VOCÊ NÃO FEZ ISSO!

— FIZ! — gritou ela de volta, com os olhos úmidos. — Eu não queria que você o matasse, não depois de ver o cuidado que Kanna tinha com ele! E a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi entregá-lo para aquela humana idiota, pois lá o bicho estaria realmente a salvo de _você_ , seu maldito!

Longos minutos de silêncio se fizeram, até que um Naraku aparentando um cansaço infinito se manifestou.

— Ai, Kagura... — gemeu ele, massageando as têmporas. — Eu só não te mato agora mesmo porque sentiria demais sua falta depois.

Ela ergueu os olhos cheios de lágrimas. De certa forma, aquela estranha declaração de bem-querer da parte dele a comoveu, apesar de não acreditar nela.

— Você não vai me matar?

O _hanyou_ passou um braço pelos ombros de Kagura, o que a assustou. Sabendo bem do histórico traiçoeiro de Naraku, ela esperou ser atacada através daquele gesto supostamente cordial.

— Claro que não, idiota. E pare de tremer. Não vou machucar você — e ele a puxou para um abraço breve, sentindo o coração se aquecer de forma estranha mais uma vez e fazendo o queixo de Kagura cair. — Vamos voltar para o castelo e lá eu decido o que fazer.

A Mestra dos ventos enxugou disfarçadamente uma lágrima. A poucos metros da porta principal do castelo, Naraku lhe fez uma pergunta inesperada:

— Será que Kanna não se importaria de receber um filhote de urso, ao invés do cachorro?

— Naraku! Ela gostou foi do cachorro!

Pausa. O vilão parecia pensar compenetrado.

— E um filhote de raposa vermelha? Eu posso até mesmo criar um a partir do meu corpo e...

Kagura revirou os olhos. 

* * *

Kagome entrou em casa com o akita. Tudo estava em silêncio, o que indicava que sua família já estava dormindo, então ela preferiu seguir incógnita para seu quarto. Deixou o animalzinho lá e desceu as escadas rapidamente para pegar um pouco da ração de Buyo. "Um cão comer ração de gato só uma vez não deve fazer tão mal", pensou. De volta ao cômodo, ofereceu o alimento ao cãozinho, que estava faminto, e ficou pensando na cena presenciada horas antes — Kagura tentando proteger Kanna de uma decepção. Então ela não era assim tão má, mesmo sendo cria de Naraku? E, pela primeira vez, Kagome se pôs a pensar naquele grupo heterogêneo de youkais como se fossem uma família. Confusa, estranha, mas ainda assim, uma família. Kagura se preocupava com Kanna, e isso para a colegial era algo inusitado, mas também cativante e triste. Não deveria ser nada fácil para elas ter um dono como o cruel Naraku.

Por fim, Kagome vestiu um pijama e se deitou, abraçando com cuidado o cãozinho. Ambos não tardaram a adormecer. 

* * *

De volta ao castelo do _hanyou_ , Kanna ficava mais uma vez surpresa por ver Kagura entrar no quarto viva e inteira, sem sinais de maus tratos.

— Kagura, o que... — foi interrompida por seu mestre, que entrava também no cômodo, imponente em sua armadura. Anunciou com sua voz grave:

— Kanna e Kagura, não saiam do castelo. Vou me ausentar por algumas horas. — e, olhando para Kanna, acrescentou: — Trarei o bicho de volta.

As duas se aproximaram dele: Kagura, apalermada e Kanna, apática, mas com os olhos ligeiramente mais abertos do que o usual. Ambas, ao mesmo tempo, tentaram convencê-lo a não ir.

— Mas você não sabe o que há naquele poço! — protestava Kagura.

— Não é seguro, Naraku! E se você não puder voltar? — inquiria a pequena albina.

— Kagome tem poderes de sacerdotisa, por isso pode atravessar! Se bem que InuYasha é um inútil e também atravessa...

— E se os youkais do lado de lá forem piores que os nossos?

— E se te roubarem a Joia de Quatro Almas?

— E se a alma do Jakotsu estiver lá dentro?

— CHEGA! — berrou ele. As duas se calaram.

Silêncio. Naraku ia dando as costas, quando a vozinha de Kanna se fez ouvir.

— Naraku, não conseguiremos te convencer?

— Não, Kanna, vocês não me demoverão do meu intento! Por quê? — respondeu ele, ríspido e altivo.

A menina pensou alguns segundos antes de falar.

— Então eu quero aquelas comidas pequenas e coloridas que Kagome sempre traz de lá.

Uma sobrancelha do _hanyou_ subiu.

— Já eu prefiro as bebidas coloridas! E aquele alimento que eles chamam de _ramen_ também — disse Kagura, animada.

As duas sobrancelhas subiram.

— Ah, Naraku, pode trazer um par de chinelos novos? — pediu Kanna.

— E o quimono novo que você me prometeu? — inquiriu a outra youkai.

Naraku suspirou. Onde estava sua malevolência quando precisava dela? Subitamente, teve uma ideia para quebrar aquele crescente clima de "família" em seus domínios.

— Huhuhuhu... E quem lhes pôs na cabeça que eu, Naraku, gastaria meu tempo, meu ouro e minhas energias para dar coisas a vocês, crias estúpidas? — zombou ele, cheio de sarcasmo e malícia. Kagura o olhou de cima a baixo, cética, e respondeu:

— Tente dizer isso novamente sem colocar Kanna montada em seus ombros e eu o levarei a sério — e, ignorando a expressão atônita do _hanyou_ ao ver que, realmente, pusera a pequena albina sentada (brincando de cavalinho) sobre si, arrematou: — Mudei de ideia, agora quero dois quimonos. 

* * *

E lá estava o vilão, à beira do poço Come-Ossos, naquela manhã ainda escura e fria. Já que Kagome retornaria ainda no dia seguinte, InuYasha não estava por ali. Naraku ainda pensou, profundamente aborrecido, que poderia ter simplesmente ignorado o incidente com o animal, mas agora era tarde. Primeiro, porque se sentia estranhamente culpado e segundo, porque prometera a Kanna restituir-lhe o cãozinho — mas não imaginava ter que ir a um território desconhecido para isso e, ainda por cima, ver aquela colegial que detestava. Mas, afinal, ele era Naraku, temido e odiado por todos por sua malignidade e força. Era só matar todo mundo que cruzasse o seu caminho com seu miasma e pronto... Menos Kagome, claro, ele só daria cabo dela se InuYasha estivesse presente, para que pudesse se deleitar com a dor e o desespero do seu inimigo. Por fim, o _hanyou_ ignorou tais pensamentos e, resoluto, saltou para dentro do poço, sentindo que era rapidamente impulsionado através das eras, e logo chegara ao templo Higurashi.

Naraku logo estranhou a temperatura quente e os ruídos totalmente urbanos e, antes de abrir a porta do templo, observou atentamente a arquitetura da casa e, pensando melhor, decidiu entrar incógnito ali para procurar o cachorro. Só atacaria se fosse atacado. Quis voar para cima da casa, mas se sentia pesado e não entendia o porquê. Após duas ou três tentativas, finalmente o perverso conseguira alçar voo e pôde, então, espiar pela única janela aberta do andar de cima — o quarto rosa de Kagome. Viu-a dormir serenamente, abraçada ao maldito cachorro.

Então, Naraku rapidamente se aproximou da janela e entrou no cômodo, mas logo perdeu as forças e desabou no tapete felpudo. Xingando mentalmente, levantou-se o mais depressa que pôde e, já à beira da cama, ia estendendo a mão para pegar o animal quando o despertador de Kagome tocou estridente, fazendo-o se assustar muito e cair sentado no tapete novamente, sufocando um grito. Para seu azar, Kagome acordou.

— Naraku! Seu... — bradou ela.

O _hanyou_ avançou sobre ela, intentando machucá-la, mas sentiu um choque violento quando agarrou o braço da jovem. Caiu atordoado novamente no tapete; algo o estava desestabilizando. Não era possível que os poderes de Kagome tivessem aumentado tanto a ponto de repeli-lo. Contudo, não deixaria que ela descobrisse e fez menção de avançar de novo contra a moça que o olhava, estupefata.

— Huhuhuhu... Bom dia, Kagome. Como vê — abaixou o tom de voz —, encontrei você muito facilmente...

A moça abriu desmesuradamente os olhos. Naraku prosseguiu:

— Não é educado ficar olhando de boca aberta, principalmente para um youkai como eu, Naraku. Por acaso, eu a assustei? Sente vontade de fugir de mim? Sente medo? — concluiu ele, com um sorriso sinistro no rosto. Kagome com muita dificuldade conseguiu recuperar a fala.

— Seu ridículo! — retrucou Kagome. — Eu não tenho medo de um _hanyou_ que aparece na forma humana na minha frente, cheio de azevinho e flores de cerejeira embutidas no cabelo! 

* * *

Nos arredores do vilarejo de Kaede, Kanna tentava roubar a alma do youkai pedra, enquanto Kagura procurava dissuadi-la.

— Vamos, Kanna, não é para tanto. Afinal, ainda precisaremos desse maldito pedaço de pedra.

A pequena, mesmo com sua habitual apatia, parecia assustadora, mostrando seu espelho para Ishiteimei, que gritava desesperado.

— Por favor, criança! Eu juro que não foi por mal!

— Jurar não vai anular o fato de que você simplesmente _se esqueceu_ de nos avisar que nosso mestre Naraku correria perigo caso se aproximasse de uma sacerdotisa, enquanto estivesse sob o encantamento! — disse ela pausadamente, de modo maligno.

Os três estavam tão envolvidos naquela confusão que se assustaram ao ouvir um grito de criança perto de si:

— Senhor Sesshoumaru! Veja! São aquelas pessoas _da família_ de Naraku! — bradava a pequena Rin, apavorada, enquanto o grande youkai branco se aproximava com Jaken e Ah-Un, já empunhando Toukijin.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

**_Então, é isso! Próximo capítulo: A luta entre Naraku e Kagome! E, do outro lado do poço, a perseguição de Sesshoumaru!_**

 ** _Naraku deixando Kanna brincar de cavalinho nos ombros dele, tsc tsc... kkkkkkkkkk_**

 ** _Obrigada a quem tem me acompanhado!_**

 ** _~TheOkaasan_**


	5. Confrontos

**MEU PAIZINHO NARAKU**

* * *

 **Confrontos**

* * *

Tensão absoluta. Naraku, após olhar para si mesmo e se ver totalmente humano no corpo de Hitomi Kagewaki, perdeu a cabeça e avançou sobre Kagome, que não se intimidou e reagiu ao ataque. Ele tentava alcançar seu pescoço, mas a pele da colegial o queimava, por causa do houriki, e ela batia nele com o travesseiro, derrubando-o no chão. Súbito, ela estacou ao ouvir o filhote de akita latir nervoso. O _hanyou_ se lembrou do que fora fazer ali, naquela era. Saltou lépido e se jogou na cama de Kagome para pegar o cãozinho, porém ela foi mais ágil e o pegou primeiro, não sem antes lhe dar um forte tapa no rosto.

— Maldita! Ninguém estapeia a face de Naraku! — urrou ele, possesso. O fato de Kagome não demonstrar medo dele o enlouquecia. — Vou matá-la, miserável!

— Besteira, Naraku! Não pense que me mete medo como humano... Aaaaah! — no calor da briga, Naraku conseguiu lhe pegar pelos cabelos e puxou-os com muita força.

Ela foi se defender, segurando seus braços e acabou lhe dando mais choques. O _hanyou_ gritou e caiu desorientado sobre o tapete, desequilibrando Kagome e levando-a consigo. Ambos começaram a rolar pelo chão, um puxando o cabelo do outro.

— Em que moita você caiu, para ter tantas flores e folhas enfiadas nessa juba? — zombou ela.

— Idiota! Do que está falando? Não há nada em meus cabelos! Mas, nos seus, haverá sangue em breve!

Ao reparar nas estranhas flores e folhas de azevinho presas nos cabelos de Naraku, a colegial baixou a guarda e ficou em desvantagem, pois, apesar de conseguir se defender usando seu houriki, ela era fisicamente menor e mais fraca que seu oponente, que conseguira agarrar seus cabelos mais uma vez. Naraku, ignorando os choques da purificação que sofria pelas mãos da menina, subiu sobre si, prendendo-a sob seu corpo ao reter-lhe os movimentos dos braços.

— Mamãe! — gritou ela, estranhando que, até aquele momento, ninguém viera ver a guerra travada em seu quarto. — Vovô! Souta! Socorro!

— Cale a boca! Eles não livrarão você das minhas mãos! — berrou o perverso, sentindo sua cabeça latejar. Fechou fortemente os olhos: — Inferno, isso de novo não!

Kagome aproveitou esse momento para soltar uma das mãos e pegar diretamente no rosto de Naraku, fazendo-o se contorcer pela dor do choque. Enquanto ele gemia no chão, ela reparou que uma única e minúscula folha de azevinho brilhava entre os agora soltos e bagunçados cabelos do _hanyou_. Era o único youki perceptível vindo do corpo dele, que agora suava em bicas e parecia estar em transe, como que tendo um pesadelo.

O filhote de akita permaneceu escondido debaixo da cama.

* * *

Na era feudal, as coisas se complicavam. Kanna, ao ver Sesshoumaru se aproximando já com a Toukijin em punho, resolveu erguer Ishiteimei (que era bem pesado) do chão e anunciou:

— Kagura, precisamos sair daqui _agora_!

— Não antes de contarem a este Sesshoumaru onde o pérfido Naraku se esconde! — rugiu o youkai branco.

— Dê o fora, Sesshoumaru! Não vê que estamos ocupados? —revidou Kagura, pensando em como despistá-lo para fugir.

O youkai pedra também gritou:

— Preciso de azevinho, criança! Se eu não estiver bem alimentado, algo ruim pode acontecer ao seu pai!

 _Pai?_ Pensou Sesshoumaru, estranhando, porém avançando rápido para o trio assustado.

— Olha, senhor Jaken, uma pedra falante — apontava Rin.

— Elas sentirão na pele a lâmina da Toukijin do mestre Sesshoumaru! — bradava ele, sacudindo o bastão de duas cabeças.

— Mas por que o senhor Sesshoumaru vai atacá-las, se elas estão fugindo? Ele quer ficar com a pedra falante?

— Fique quieta, Rin! Você é muito pequena, não entende nada!

Kagura subiu aos céus com Kanna e o youkai pedra, que já estava muito quente e gritava desesperado que precisava de azevinho para manter o encantamento e, também, sobreviver. Contudo, Sesshoumaru voou atrás deles, atacando-os com a Toukijin. A duras penas Kagura conseguia se desvencilhar dos golpes extremamente destrutivos do youkai branco.

— Onde está Naraku? — bradou ele.

— Não é da sua conta! Dança das Lâminas do Vento! — gritou Kagura, atacando Sesshoumaru e, obviamente, errando a mira. Eles estavam voando praticamente em círculos, enquanto Rin e Jaken gritavam lá em baixo.

— Kagura, não consigo mais segurá-lo, está quente e muito pesado... — disse Kanna, suada e meio ofegante, a franja já colada em sua testa.

— Azevinho! Urgente! — berrava o youkai pedra. — Seu pai está correndo perigo! Há azevinheiros perto daqui! A oeste!

A Mestra dos ventos intentou seguir a oeste, mas os ataques da Toukijin continuaram.

— Morram, crias de Naraku! — rosnou Sesshoumaru, já perto deles.

A situação prosseguia extremamente perigosa. Kanna percebeu que seus braços já estavam vermelhos e Ishiteimei estava quase rubro. Subitamente, o youkai pedra bradou mais uma vez:

— Estou sentindo o cheiro de azevinho aqui perto! — De fato, um único azevinheiro despontava entre as diversas árvores que circundavam aquele vilarejo.

Kagura olhou para eles, aflita, quando a voz da pequena soou dentro de sua mente:

 _Ataque os companheiros dele e me jogue na direção do azevinheiro._

— Está louca? Você vai se espatif- — disse Kagura em alta voz, calando-se de supetão quando Kanna fez um "shhhh" com os lábios. A youkai ficou perturbada, mas acabou concordando e respondeu, também telepaticamente, à sua companheira:

 _Prometa-me que vai ficar bem!_

E Kagura, suspirando, empurrou Kanna para fora de sua pena voadora, enquanto mirava Rin e Jaken com seu leque.

— Pois bem, Sesshoumaru! Quer briga? Terá briga! — gritou, enquanto atacava os pequenos e rapidamente desaparecia no ar, num vendaval. — Dança das Lâminas do Vento!

Rin e Jaken gritaram, assustados. O ataque não foi exatamanete certeiro, mas foi suficiente para Sesshoumaru olhar para baixo. Em seguida, constatou irritado que Kagura e Kanna desapareceram.

* * *

No quarto de Kagome, Naraku de repente parou de se debater e deu um grito, assustando ainda mais a jovem, que, sentada no chão, ficara sem reação ao ver seu inimigo tão desprotegido sobre seu tapete. Ele tentou se levantar, mas a dor de cabeça o impediu; por fim, sentou-se com algum esforço.

— Que dor infernal... — resmungou ele. — Cadê o maldito cachorro? Devolva!

— O que você quer com o cãozinho de Kanna? Matá-lo? Não vou permitir! — gritou ela. Naraku gemeu, levando as mãos aos ouvidos.

— Não grite, sua maldita... Eu não sou surdo. E não é da sua conta o destino que tracei para este infeliz animal!

Kagome cruzou os braços, olhando feio para o _hanyou_.

— Eu não acredito que você fez o esforço de vir até aqui unicamente para matar o bichinho, sendo que era mais simples ignorá-lo.

— É, é isso mesmo! Vim para destruí-lo! — retrucou ele. A jovem olhou-o, cética.

— Francamente, Naraku, você é um péssimo mentiroso. Aposto que se arrependeu de ter ameaçado Kanna e para se retratar veio buscar o cãozinho para devolver a ela...

— Tolices! — volveu o outro, massageando as têmporas, visivelmente incomodado com aquela enxaqueca persistente e também por não conseguir intimidar nem enganar Kagome. — Eu, Naraku, jamais cederia ao capricho de uma cria!

O _hanyou_ tentou se levantar mais uma vez e, de sua roupa, caiu um papel com algo escrito. Kagome rapidamente se abaixou para pegar, mas Naraku quis impedi-la, já que não sabia da existência do dito papel.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — resmungou, tentando empurrá-la, mas sua dor de cabeça o atrapalhou e ele mesmo caiu mais uma vez, enquanto Kagome saltava vitoriosa para o lado oposto do quarto bagunçado, com o papel amassado em mãos.

— Perdeeeu! — riu ela.

O sorriso triunfante foi morrendo e dando lugar a uma expressão embasbacada à medida que lia, em voz alta, para um também embasbacado Naraku.

 _Caro mestre e pai Naraku, peço-lhe por obséquio que não se esqueça de trazer para sua serva Kanna o par de chinelos novos, as comidas e bebidas coloridas do mundo estranho de Kagome. E, para Kagura, minha companheira, que não quis lhe escrever por indolência, traga os quimonos novos e o tal ramen. Junto com este bilhete, coloquei em seu bolso um saquinho de tecido, contendo uma quantidade razoável de ouro que deverá bastar para nossos pedidos. Agradeço imensamente por não só me permitir ficar com o cão, como também ir buscá-lo de volta. Boa sorte em sua empreitada. Aguardo seu retorno para que possa cuidar dos seus cabelos mais uma vez._

 _Kanna._

— Então foi para isso que ela me deu aquele último abraço... — murmurou o _hanyou_ , comovido.

Ao erguer os olhos do bilhetinho, Kagome viu Naraku tirar das vestes o dito saquinho de tecido, sem esconder que fora tocado pelo gesto inesperado da pequena albina. Contudo, ao notar que estava sendo atentamente observado, se recompôs:

— Por que me olha desse jeito, maldita?

— Não é todo dia que se vê alguém como você, Naraku, à beira das lágrimas... — murmurou ela.

— Idiota, não tem ninguém querendo chorar aqui! — retrucou o _hanyou_ , envergonhado. — Agora, me devolva esse maldito cachorro!

— Mas Kanna pediu mais coisas... Como você pretende comprar se não conhece nada aqui?

Naraku, já de pé, se aproximou rapidamente de Kagome, que ficou apreensiva.

— Ora, como pretendo? Você me levará aonde se vendem tais coisas, maldita _miko_! — disse ele cheio de altivez, apontando o dedo para a jovem, que, mais uma vez, não se intimidou.

— E por que eu ajudaria você, depois de todos os males que tem causado para todos nós? É uma pena que meu houriki aqui esteja tão fraco, senão eu já teria te purificado, maldito Naraku!

— Não me provoque, Kagome! Vontade de te matar não me falta, mesmo que eu tenha perdido meu youki naquele maldito poço! Lembre-se que quem está lhe _ordenando_ aqui sou eu, Nar-

— Au, au! — latiu o akita, levando o _hanyou_ a mais uma vez tapar os ouvidos, por causa da dor da cabeça. Kagome não reprimiu uma risada.

— Inferno... — gemeu ele. — Escute, mulher, eu sei muito bem que você trouxe essa bola de pelos para cá porque, de alguma maneira, quis ser solidária com Kanna...

— Tive que ser! — exclamou Kagome. — Ela e Kagura são youkais extremamente azaradas por terem sido geradas por _você_!

— Azaradas ou não, elas são _minhas_ crias! — revidou Naraku. — Agora, eu intento agradá-las e fazê-las _se sentirem bem_ comigo! Jamais imaginaria que um dia dissesse isso, mas elas são a _minha família_! Minhas _meninas_!

A última frase calou fundo no coração de Kagome. Ela ficou sem palavras diante daquela declaração inesperada do perverso _hanyou_. Este, ao se ver ainda menos temido pela jovem, baixou os ombros, derrotado, e deu-lhe as costas.

— Me entregue o cachorro e esqueça de tudo o que ouv- — surpreso, Naraku sentiu Kagome lhe puxar pela mão pelo quarto afora. E ainda mais surpreso ficou, quando a jovem lhe disse, de cara feia:

— Vou fazer isto apenas por Kanna e Kagura, ouviu bem? Agora vamos para a cozinha, eu vou te dar um analgésico. E nada de gracinhas! Senão, te jogo escada abaixo!

 _Continua_... 

* * *

_**E a incrível saga do Naraku enfeitiçado prossegue! =D**_

 _ **Obrigada a quem tem me acompanhado até aqui. Misu Inuki, obrigada pelos comentários. *-***_

 _ **~TheOkaasan**_


	6. Smooth Criminal

**MEU PAIZINHO NARAKU**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6 — Smooth Criminal**_

 _._

Sesshoumaru, totalmente furioso, desceu para o solo. Jaken e Rin haviam sido varridos pela ventania e estavam caídos sobre uma moita de malva por ali — afinal, Kagura não atacara para matar. O youkai branco rapidamente se aproximou de ambos e ficou aliviado ao ver que estavam vivos e bem, apesar da sujeira das roupas e dos arranhões nas pernas da criança. Jaken se levantou rapidamente e alardeou:

— Malditas crias de Naraku! Por causa delas, Rin está com as pernas arranhadas! — e, baixinho, acrescentou: — Esses humanos fracos...

Rin, sentada no chão, olhou para os ferimentos, que eram leves e não doíam tanto, e olhou de volta para Jaken. Seus olhos marejaram, por ainda estar com medo, e, antes que ela abrisse a boca, Sesshoumaru já estava abaixado a seu lado, tocando-lhe o rosto sujo de terra.

— Rin, não quero que chore — disse ele, austero, porém já acomodando a pequena no colo com seu único braço. Ela engoliu o pranto, já bem mais aliviada, enquanto se aconchegava mais ao seu corpo forte. Sesshoumaru percebeu um rasgo na manga do quimono dela e um corte médio no antebraço, que sangrava.

— Jaken — ordenou ele, se virando para o pequeno servo — providencie ervas para estes ferimentos de Rin. E um quimono novo.

— Mas, senhor Sesshoumaru, este quimono é novo, tem poucos dias de uso — murmurou ela.

— Este Sesshoumaru jamais deixaria você com um traje rasgado, Rin — retrucou o youkai. — Por que ainda está aqui, Jaken?

O youkai verde se encolheu.

— Senhor Sesshoumaru, onde eu vou encontrar um quimono novo num vilarejo humano tão pobre?

— Não me interessa — retrucou ele, com um olhar intimidador. — Quero um quimono novo e, se for preciso, faço um com a sua pele. Entendeu?

— Ohhh! Não, não! Me perdoe, me perdoe, eu já vou providenciar... — apressou-se em responder, fazendo mil reverências.

Mas Sesshoumaru já se afastava com Rin, restando ao pequeno youkai executar a ordem de seu mestre, voltando para o vilarejo. Ao passarem por um determinado ponto do bosque, a pequena notou algo estranho: um azevinheiro totalmente seco, como se tivesse sido queimado, e, ao lado, um pinheiro _fenzeliana_ pequeno e com raízes que lhe lembravam pés humanos calçados com sandálias. Rin piscou algumas vezes, confusa, mas achou por bem não comentar nada com o seu protetor, que já estava irritado pela confusa e frustrada batalha anterior contra as servas de Naraku. Súbito, estacou, estreitando os olhos.

— Esse cheiro de _hanyou_... — rosnou ele, ouvindo também um burburinho próximo. Em segundos, InuYasha aparecia perante eles, com Jaken que gritava suspenso pela gola das vestes.

— Socorro! Híbrido nojento, _hanyou_ estúpido, me solte!

— O que quer aqui, Sesshoumaru? — bradou ele. — Por que mandou esse idiota roubar as roupas da Sango?

O olhar que Jaken recebeu de Sesshoumaru naquele momento fez com que ele desejasse ardentemente ter uma síncope cardíaca, que, com toda a certeza, seria muito menos dolorosa que o castigo que receberia das garras de seu mestre.

* * *

Mais uma briga acontecia no lar dos Higurashi. Mais precisamente, dentro da cozinha.

— Eu não vou sair com você assim de jeito nenhum! — gritava Kagome.

— Já disse que não há absolutamente nada de errado com o meu traje nem com meus cabelos, maldita! — retrucava Naraku, já refeito das dores de cabeça depois de tomar o analgésico.

— Como não?! Tem folhas por toda a extensão dessa juba e essa roupa é ridícula! Estamos no século XXI, Naraku! Nesta era, ninguém se veste de senhor feudal!

— Ridículo é aquele seu traje que lhe cobre apenas o tronco e os braços! E para que um pano mal trançado à frente do peito?! E, com todos os diabos, não há folha alguma em meus cabelos!

— Você é que tem um péssimo gosto e não sabe reconhecer que aquele é um uniforme escolar! É uma pena que toda a minha família tenha resolvido viajar de novo... A minha mãe saberia o que faz-

Um ronco barulhento do estômago do _hanyou_ a fez se calar.

— Por que não me disse que estava com fome, idiota?

— Na minha forma youkai, dificilmente sinto fome! — replicou ele, incomodado. A última coisa que queria era estar junto com Kagome, dependendo de seus favores em uma era desconhecida, longe das suas _meninas_.

— Blá, blá, blá... — respondeu a jovem, colocando algumas frutas na mesa e indo à geladeira pegar leite. — Vamos, coma logo, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Ao terminar, me chame.

Kagome foi para o seu quarto trocar de roupa e ver como estava o cãozinho, pensando se seria uma boa ideia chamar suas amigas para amenizar o clima ruim entre ela e o vilão durante as tais compras; passando pela sala, ligou a televisão em um canal qualquer, apenas para quebrar o silêncio, já que não estava disposta a conversar com seu inimigo. Enquanto isso, o _hanyou_ tomou meio litro de leite, comeu oito bananas, três maçãs e um melão inteiro, tomando também um jarro inteiro de água que estava sobre o balcão. Satisfeito, Naraku saiu da cozinha, indo atrás de Kagome, quando viu o que lhe parecera o espelho de Kanna, só que quadrado. Parou, surpreso, ao ver um grupo de pessoas dançando em volta de um homem com estranhas roupas brancas que fazia movimentos incríveis com as pernas e os braços, ao som de uma canção _dance-pop_. Os olhos de Naraku brilharam com a nova descoberta, enquanto ele dizia a si mesmo:

— Eu, Naraku, _preciso_ e _vou_ aprender a fazer isso!

E Naraku começou a imitar os passos do dançarino.

* * *

O pinheirinho do bosque respirou profundamente e disse, com voz inexpressiva:

— Já foram embora, Ishiteimei, vamos voltar ao normal.

Segundos depois, Kanna tomava sua forma verdadeira, saindo de cima do youkai pedra. Este suspirou, pensando na enrascada em que se metera, ao fazer o encantamento para aquela criança esquisita.

— Bem, não posso dizer que foi de todo ruim — dizia ele, alegremente — Absorvi um azevinheiro inteiro! Até a noite, podemos ficar descansados, criança!

Kanna olhou para ele com seus grandes olhos vazios e disse:

— Não pense que me esqueci que você pôs o meu _chichi-ue_ em perigo.

Ishiteimei se apressou a se desculpar:

— Não foi minha intenção, criança! Juro que farei tudo para reverter esta situação complicada!

— E é bom mesmo que faça — retrucou ela. — Agora, me leve para ao castelo. Kagura deve estar preocupada comigo.

 _Acho que estou sendo sequestrado_ , pensou o youkai. E os dois desapareceram.

* * *

Kagome descia as escadas, quando ouviu Naraku falando sozinho na sala:

— Salto à esquerda, giro, contraio o ombro... Não, está errado... E a cabeça vai para onde mesmo? Direita ou esquerda?

Ela, que segurava um bloquinho de tarefas com a lista das coisas que precisariam comprar, mal sentiu quando este lhe caíra das mãos, ao ver o _hanyou_ usando apenas hakama, descalço e suado, tentando acompanhar os passos de Michael Jackson no videoclipe _Smooth Criminal_ , que estava sendo transmitido pela MTV. O restante das roupas estava sobre a poltrona.

— Kagome! — exclamou Naraku, meio ofegante. — É o seu houriki que faz este espelho musical funcionar? É incrível a sequência dos passos depois do momento em que as pessoas começam a gemer e gritar pelo salão. Onde está acontecendo esse ritual dançante?

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o videoclipe de _Billie Jean_ começou a ser transmitido. Naraku ficou observando a performance do _Rei do Pop_ por alguns instantes e recomeçou a dançar. Para o total e absoluto espanto de Kagome, o vilão aprendia rápido e tinha passos fluidos e flexíveis.

O _hanyou_ parou de dançar ao ver que não conseguia fazer o _moonwalk_. Cansado, porém empolgado, se sentou na poltrona enquanto dizia, com um brilho nos olhos agora castanhos:

— Diga-me quem é esse youkai dos passos talentosos, quero absorvê-lo!

Kagome revirou os olhos.

— O Michael é humano, Naraku!

— Que tolice! — replicou ele. — Que espécie de humano desafiaria a lei da gravidade, como esse tal _Malcolm_?

Após alguns minutos ouvindo explicações sobre quem era Michael Jackson e o que era uma televisão, o _hanyou_ afirmou resoluto:

— Eu vou aprender a dançar igual a essa criatura, seja ela humana ou youkai! É indescritível, majestosa a sua dança! Vamos, faça esse espelho quadrado me mostrar o _Malcolm_ com aqueles exóticos trajes brancos!

— Michael — corrigiu a colegial, enquanto revirava uma caixa dentro da estante. — Espere, mamãe tem um DVD dele por aqui, vou colocar para você assistir enquanto eu termino minha lista... Mas...

Naraku percebeu que Kagome o estudava minuciosamente.

— Ei, por que me olha assim?

— Resolvi o problema das suas roupas! — exclamou ela, estranhamente feliz. — O irmão da Yuka tem uma roupa de Michael Jackson, e ele é da sua altura!

E, voltando os olhos sonhadores para o alto, concluiu:

— Sugoi! Naraku dá um cosplay perfeito do Michael!

Obviamente, ele não entendeu nada.

— Cos... o quê?

— Cosplay! — afirmou Kagome, com um sorriso enorme e um tanto assustador. — Depois explico o que é! E, bem, você queria dançar _Smooth Criminal_ de novo, não queria? Dance o quanto quiser, desde que não quebre nada, enquanto vou ligar para Yuka! Ah, encontrei o DVD!

E Naraku viu Kagome sair saltitante da sala, após colocar o DVD no aparelho.

— _Miko_ louca — murmurou ele, se levantando da poltrona. — Enfim, o que importa é que agora vou aprender a dançar como este Malcolm Jetson, ou não me chamo Naraku! Kanna e Kagura terão orgulho de ter um mestre como eu...

* * *

Na era feudal, o clima ficou excessivamente pesado. Rin olhou assustada para seu mestre, que rosnava. Para piorar, Sango e Miroku também chegaram ao local, igualmente furiosos com o youkai verde. Disputavam entre si se o matariam com a _Kazaana_ ou o _Hiraikotsu_. Sesshoumaru deu um berro:

— Humanos malditos, por que não calam a boca? — todos olharam para ele, surpresos, mas Miroku não se intimidou.

— Calar a boca? É só isso que você tem para dizer? — vociferou. — O _seu_ criado roubou as roupas da _minha_ Sango! Esse pervertido! — gritou, avançando na direção de Jaken, que esperneava nas mãos de InuYasha. O _hanyou_ , entretanto, se esquivou, dizendo:

— Calma, Miroku, eu vou deixar que você o mate, mas depois que _ele_ — apontou com o queixo para seu irmão — explicar o que estava tramando contra nós!

— Não tenho nada a dizer a você, _hanyou_ bastardo! — replicou Sesshoumaru. — Jaken, você tem cinco minutos para me dizer o porquê de ter ido _roubar_ as vestes dessa taijiya...

— Mestre Sesshoumaru, por favor, tenha piedade! — berrou o youkai verde entre soluços. — O senhor me mandou providenciar ervas para os ferimentos de Rin e um quimono novo para ela, mas não me deu sequer uma moeda...

Olhares acusadores se voltaram para Sesshoumaru, que os ignorou.

— Então você quer dizer que este Sesshoumaru o incitou a roubar, é?

— NÃO! Não, senhor Sesshoumaru, não... Eu não disse isso! Mas era a única opção que me restava, já que o senhor disse que poderia fazer um quimono com a minha pele!

Sango fez cara de nojo.

— Eca, Sesshoumaru!

InuYasha deixou Jaken cair no chão, enquanto meneava a cabeça.

— Patético, hein? Você não tem dinheiro para comprar um quimono, Sesshoumaru?

— Não se meta, seu híbrido maldito... — rosnou o youkai branco, assustadoramente.

— Devolva as roupas da Sango, seu safado! — esbravejou Miroku, dando um cascudo na cabeça do pequeno, que protestou:

— Tudo eu, tudo eu, tudo é por minha culpa! Vá, tome estas malditas vestes! Essa humana é tão magra e desprovida de formas femininas que suas vestes nem ficariam frouxas no corpo pequenino de Rin!

Foi a vez de Sango rosnar e do clima ficar ainda mais sobrecarregado, fazendo com que até InuYasha sentisse um arrepio:

— Você-está-me-chamando-de-tábua?!

— Ora! — replicou o youkai, ignorando o perigo iminente. — As pernas de Kagome são mais viçosas e roliças que as suas!

— Tire Kagome do meio disso, desgraçado! Você anda reparando nela?! — gritou InuYasha, furioso e enciumado.

— Como ousa dizer que Sango não tem curvas, seu maldito? Você anda reparando na minha Sango? Eu vou te sugar! — bradou Miroku, já pronto para abrir a _Kazaana_.

A balbúrdia prosseguia e Sesshoumaru acabou estourando.

— CHEGA! VOU MATAR TODO MUNDO! — urrou, os olhos já vermelhos e o rosto perdendo a forma humana. Foi a vez de todos gritarem, pois ele parecia ter se esquecido de soltar Rin. O vento do seu youki se manifestou no lugar e todos ficaram apavorados com o terrível destino da menina.

— Nãããão... Senhor Sesshoumaru, não me mate... — gritou Rin, chorando, agarrada fortemente ao pescoço dele.

Aquele apelo infantil amedrontado fez com que o youkai branco recuperasse seu domínio próprio e logo seu rosto voltava ao normal. Rin, entretanto, não parou de implorar:

— Eu juro que nunca mais vou deixar que meu quimono se rasgue, juro que nunca mais vou cantar alto perto do seu ouvido, nem vou mais lhe incomodar para que me envolva com sua estola nos dias frios! Mas, pelo amor de Deus, não me mate! Eu gosto _tanto_ de viver ao seu lado!

Silêncio sepulcral. Por trás da expressão indiferente, o coração de Sesshoumaru gritou de arrependimento e comoção, por ver que poderia ter ferido fatalmente sua pequena protegida. Para surpresa de todos, ele simplesmente se sentou no chão e a colocou sentada sobre suas pernas, recostando-lhe a cabeça na estola felpuda. Murmurou gentilmente para Rin:

— Eu não quis, de fato, ferir você, Rin. Apenas não fui... cauteloso. Isso não irá se repetir.

— O senhor não vai me matar? — perguntou ela, enquanto uma lagriminha lhe descia pelo rosto e era colhida pela garra de Sesshoumaru.

— Não diga besteiras — replicou ele, porém, sem perder o tom sereno da voz. — Este Sesshoumaru também adora viver ao seu lado.

Rin abraçou o youkai com todas as forças, enquanto os presentes ficaram olhando a cena, embasbacados. Logo InuYasha deu um enorme assobio.

— Aôôô! Isso porque diz que não gosta de humanos, keh! — zombou ele, fazendo Sesshoumaru se irritar de novo.

— Não gosto de humanos, idiota. Gosto da Rin.

— Rin, você é uma criança youkai? — perguntou o _hanyou_ à pequena, que ficou meio incomodada ao notar que a atenção geral estava direcionada a si.

— Err... Não, eu sou humana...

— Tá bom, tá bom, chega, InuYasha. Pare de provocar Sesshoumaru — interrompeu Miroku. — Olha, vamos esquecer tudo isso? Jaken devolve as roupas da Sango e vocês seguem o seu caminho, pode ser?

O estômago de Rin roncou alto e ela corou.

— Não, Miroku — disse InuYasha. — A menina está com fome e já está perto da hora do almoço. Não custa nada oferecer um pouco de comida a ela.

— Você, oferecendo comida, InuYasha? — fez Miroku, surpreendido. — Gente, hoje é o dia das surpresas!

— Keh! — respondeu o _hanyou_ corando furiosamente.

— Influência da nossa Kagome, monge... — riu Sango, que fez menção de se aproximar de Rin e parou, esperando para ver se Sesshoumaru a impediria. Como ele ficou indiferente, a exterminadora prosseguiu e se abaixou para ficar à mesma altura da criança.

— Você está com um corte feio no braço, querida, e eu tenho um remédio que cicatriza rapidamente qualquer ferimento. Se Sesshoumaru não se importar — disse ela, olhando para o youkai que continuou impassível. Jaken, caído ali perto, se fingia de morto — podemos ir para a casa da vovó Kaede cuidar disso e, de quebra, você almoça conosco. Aceita?

Rin também olhou para seu mestre, que deu de ombros, enquanto dizia:

— Faça como quiser, desde que não se demore por aqui.

A menina deu um sorriso luminoso para Sango, que sorriu-lhe de volta enquanto a conduzia para o vilarejo com Miroku. InuYasha, contudo, permaneceu lá.

— O que quer? — rosnou o youkai.

— O que mais? Estou esperando você e esse palerma para irmos comer, imbecil.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha, mantendo a expressão _blasé_.

— Ora, não imaginei que meu nobre meio-irmão se importaria comigo e este meu criado inútil.

— Não me importo nem um pouco, maldito! — retrucou ele, irritado com a ironia. — Você é tão cego que não percebe que aquela garotinha queria que você fosse com ela?

— Rin sabe se alimentar sozinha, estúpido.

— E quem aqui falou sobre ela saber ou não comer sozinha, otário? Ela quer a sua companhia. Você é retardado?

— E você, não se cansa de ser intrometido, InuYasha? — replicou Sesshoumaru.

— Ah, maldito Sesshoumaru, você é o maior idiota deste mundo!

— Idiota é você, que se comporta feito um cachorro adestrado perto desses humanos! Basta aquela _miko_ gritar seu nome para você sair correndo atrás dela!

— Senhor Sesshoumaru! — gritou Rin, já quase fora do alcance da visão dos dois irmãos. — Venha almoçar conosco! Vovó Kaede assou um boi, o cheiro está delicioso!

E, apesar do seu discurso acusatório, Sesshoumaru imediatamente voou até Rin, deixando InuYasha para trás, impressionado.

— Mas que idiota convencido... Quem é que se comportou como cachorro adestrado agora?

— A diferença, _hanyou_ inútil, é que meu amo Sesshoumaru voa, e você sai pulando da forma mais patética possível — resmungou Jaken, ainda caído no chão.

InuYasha o suspendeu pela roupa mais uma vez, bruscamente.

— Keh, então você está vivo?

— Me largue, _hanyou_ imprestável!

— Oh, claro... — disse InuYasha com um sorriso torto. — Já que você gosta tanto do voo de Sesshoumaru, vou te fazer voar como ele!

E, como fazia costumeiramente com Shippou, chutou Jaken na direção da casa de Kaede.

 ** _._**

 ** _Continua..._**

* * *

 ** _Nem Naraku resistiu ao brilho do Rei do Pop! *-*_**  
 ** _Bom, não sou fã de MJ, apesar de reconhecer de longe que ele tinha Talento com T maiúsculo, né, hehehe... Mas sempre achei que MJ e Naraku poderiam ter algo a mais em comum do que a pele pálida e os cabelos escuros!_**

 ** _Na opinião de vocês, quem é o cachorro mais adestrado? InuYasha ou Sesshoumaru? #PerguntaQueNãoQuerCalar kkkkkkkkkk_**

 ** _Obrigada a quem tem me acompanhado até aqui!_**

 ** _~TheOkaasan_**


	7. Intervalo para Almoço

**MEU PAIZINHO NARAKU**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 - Intervalo para Almoço**

* * *

Após ensaiar todos os passos de _Smooth Criminal_ , _Billie Jean_ e _The Way You Make me Feel_ até aprendê-los, o perverso vilão Naraku finalmente se deu por satisfeito e caiu sentado sobre a poltrona de Kagome. Exausto, fechou os olhos e imaginou-se dançando no castelo feudal e sendo aplaudido entusiasticamente por Kagura e Kanna.

— Huhuhuhuhu... — riu, em voz baixa, e adormeceu logo em seguida.

Quinze minutos depois, Kagome chegava da casa de Yuka com a roupa de Michael Jackson. Como o dono da roupa engordara demais, acabou doando o traje para a jovem, que alegara ser para um "tio que viera do interior".

Então, ela notou o _hanyou_ dormindo sentado com a cabeça recostada sobre o braço da poltrona, suado e ainda com os resquícios de um sorriso no rosto. Impaciente, Kagome resolveu acordá-lo, já que não dispunha de tanto tempo livre para acompanhá-lo nas famigeradas compras para a sua _família_.

— Naraku! Ei, Naraku! Levante-se daí, eu consegui a roupa!

— Hein? — resmungou ele, despertando e se sentindo meio perdido.

— A roupa, Naraku! Acorde! — exclamou ela, já tirando a roupa, cuidadosamente passada, de um saco plástico. Era um terno branco, com uma gravata também e uma camisa azul. Havia também um chapéu fedora e um par de sapatos de dança seminovos.

Naraku ficou muito empolgado e riu daquele jeito singular que lhe era característico, assustando Kagome.

— Ei, não ria desse jeito perto de mim, idiota! — reclamou, mas o _hanyou_ parecia tão deslumbrado que nem se importou com o xingamento.

— É o traje que ele usa na música que mais me agrada! — exclamou Naraku, pegando no chapéu com admiração e olhando-o de todos os ângulos.

Kagome não pôde evitar um sorriso. Odiava ficar sozinha em casa e havia recesso na escola. Aquela situação absurdamente inusitada não estava sendo tão ruim assim, já que, pelo menos agora, Naraku estava se comportando de modo civilizado.

— Pois é, agora você deve experimentá-la. Vamos, vista. Deixe-me ver se tem mais alguma coisa aqui... Puxa, uma foto do Harry Styles? Deve ter vindo por eng-

— Como se usa este pedaço de pano? — interrompeu-a o _hanyou_.

A colegial deu um grito desesperado ao ver que Naraku tirara o hakama ali mesmo e estava nu em pelo, com o chapéu na cabeça, olhando para a gravata na mão. Tão distraído estava que demorou para perceber a chuva de objetos que foram atirados contra si por uma Kagome vermelha e ensandecida.

* * *

Rin, com o corte e os arranhões devidamente limpos e tratados por Sango, entrava na casa de Kaede, desistindo definitivamente de convencer seu mestre a entrar e comer com todos. Miroku e Sango cortavam as carnes e legumes assados, enquanto Kaede enchia os pratos de risoto. InuYasha disputava com Shippou um bombom e Jaken estava absurdamente quieto e deslocado. Ocasionalmente, o youkai verde saía para ficar junto de Sesshoumaru, que sentara às raízes de uma mangueira, mas voltava logo com um galo na cabeça.

Em uma das inúmeras viagens de InuYasha à era de Kagome, o _hanyou_ descobrira a praticidade das churrasqueiras e, levando alguns objetos de muito valor conseguidos (sabe-se lá como) por Miroku para penhorar, comprara uma. Desde então, sempre que o grupo voltava de viagem, havia churrasco na casa da velha sacerdotisa.

— Ele não quer entrar... — resmungou Rin, baixinho, mas fora ouvida por InuYasha.

— Não se incomode com aquele idiota, menina. Já é de se surpreender que ele tenha vindo para cá. Agora me conta, que feitiço você fez para amolecer aquele coração de pedra?

— Feitiço? — perguntou ela, confusa.

— É que Sesshoumaru odeia humanos, Rin, então ficamos sempre surpresos quando o vemos cuidar tão bem de você — respondeu Kaede, com um prato cheio nas mãos, entregando para ela. — Espero que goste, usei o tempero da era de Kagome... _Anijomoto_ , parece.

— É _Ajinomoto_ , velhota — resmungou o _hanyou_. Ela deu de ombros.

— Obrigada — sorriu Rin, fazendo uma reverência. — Mas eu posso pedir uma coisa?

— Diga, Rin.

— Dê este meu prato para o senhor Jaken e me entregue outro sem arroz, para eu levar ao senhor Sesshoumaru — sussurrou a criança.

— Sesshoumaru não come arroz? — indagou Sango, surpresa.

— Ele disse um dia que arroz engorda e que um youkai poderoso, belo e elegante como ele não deve se descuidar... — respondeu ela, arrancando uma risada dos presentes e um muxoxo de Jaken, que recebera sua comida. A menina não entendera qual era a graça, mas sorriu ao receber das mãos de InuYasha uma generosa porção de legumes com fatias de lombo bovino e duas enormes coxas de galinha.

— Muito obrigada, InuYasha — disse ela ao _hanyou_ , que fizera questão de colocar no prato do irmão as coisas que mais gostava: cenoura, cogumelo, fatias de tomate cru, batatinhas. Após a saída de Rin, InuYasha sentiu olhares intrigados sobre si e corou, enquanto vociferava com rispidez:

— Nunca me viram, idiotas?

— Monge, você viu isso? — perguntou Kaede.

— InuYasha escolhendo comida para Sesshoumaru... Realmente, hoje é o dia das surpresas! — disse Sango.

Jaken, até então calado, resolveu se manifestar:

— Isso para mim não é surpresa, afinal mesmo este _hanyou_ reconhece que é uma honra ser meio-irmão do mestre Sesshoumaru... Surpresa será se o mestre Sesshoumaru comer essa comida humana.

— Tá insinuando que a nossa comida é ruim, seu anão? — esbravejou Sango, fazendo Jaken se encolher mais uma vez.

— Não se trata disso, taijiya! De fato, devo admitir que esta refeição está sendo uma das melhores que já experimentei, mas você não percebe que estamos falando do mestre Sesshoumaru? — retrucou ele, esganiçado. E, em poucas palavras, contou como Sesshoumaru e Rin se conheceram e de como o youkai branco sempre enfatizara que não gostava do cheiro da comida humana. Após alguns minutos refletindo sobre o caso todo, Miroku exclamou:

— Aposto a minha porção de linguiça calabresa que ele vai aceitar, porque é Rin, sua protegida, quem está lhe oferecendo!

— Pois aposto a minha porção de costela que ele não aceitará, monge! — replicou Jaken.

— E eu aposto a minha salada temperada com _Inajimoto_ que eles comerão juntos no mesmo prato! — afirmou Sango.

— E eu ainda aposto o meu pote de Nutella que a Rin ainda vai conseguir fazer o Sesshoumaru tomar uma latinha de Coca-Cola! — exclamou Shippou, gerando um grande burburinho.

— Gente, vamos parar com isso e comer, senão esfria... — resmungou Kaede, que foi ignorada.

— E você, InuYasha? Por que se calou? Não vai apostar nada? — perguntou Miroku.

— Shhh — fez ele, que estava sentado estrategicamente sob a janela. — Calem a boca, seus escandalosos, eu quero escutar a conversa!

* * *

— Ele vai me enlouquecer... — gemeu Kagome, depois de gritar pela quarta vez com Naraku que ele não precisava sair despido do banheiro para pedir-lhe alguma coisa, pois lá havia uma coisa que se chamava _toalha_.

Com muita discussão, Naraku finalmente acatara a ideia de tomar banho para vestir a roupa de Michael ("suor não é sujeira, _miko_ maldita!"). Enfim, limpo, com os cabelos lavados e, para o alívio de Kagome, devidamente enrolado na toalha, o _hanyou_ estava quase pronto para se vestir.

Ainda faltava desembaraçar a vasta cabeleira dele. Como Kagome viu que ele era lento demais para se pentear, acabou se impacientando e colocou quase um tubo inteiro de redutor de volume nas madeixas do homem. Sem o mesmo cuidado de Kanna, o processo fora um tanto quanto brusco, apesar de o cabelo dele estar bem mais macio, devido ao creme. Muitos " _ai, maldita, isso dói_ " depois, os cachos de Naraku estavam desembaraçados e bem definidos, o que fez o _hanyou_ tomar nota mental de levar consigo a "substância mágica" para a era feudal. Kagome finalmente percebeu que as folhas e flores espalhadas naquela cabeleira eram enfeitiçadas e que o próprio vilão não as notara; o melhor seria esquecer.

Enfim, Naraku vestia a roupa de Michael. Nenhum dos dois sabia dar nó em gravata, então ele acabou desistindo. Calças brancas, camisa social azul, paletó branco slim fit, sapatos de dança pretos, meias brancas, chapéu fedora: o _hanyou_ estava pronto e se admirava no espelho. Mesmo Kagome ficou fascinada com o excelente resultado. O vilão tinha um rosto jovem e bonito, apesar da acentuada palidez e da expressão maligna de sempre, que, ultimamente, não aparecia tanto.

— Estou sem palavras — disse o _hanyou_ , olhando deslumbrado para o seu figurino.

— Um cosplay quase perfeito! — exclamou Kagome, observando os cabelos dele. — Se seus cabelos fossem menores... Ei, Naraku, eu sei cortar cab-

— Nem pensar — retrucou ele, meio azedo. — Então, podemos partir?

— Falta uma coisa... — e Kagome foi até seu guarda-roupas e voltou com uma nécessaire preta. Naraku piscou confuso ao ver o conteúdo para si desconhecido.

— Um pouco de delineador nos olhos e um batom nude vai fazer a diferença... E um blush para melhorar esse aspecto anêmico... Ah, acho melhor aplicar um primer, você sua demais — disse a jovem, pegando no rosto do outro sem aviso e dando os retoques mencionados, resolvendo por fim fazer uma make completa. — Agora, deixe-me ver... — dando uns passos para trás, ela analisou o seu trabalho e bateu palmas, animada. — Uau!

Naraku se olhou no espelho e ficou assombrado com seu aspecto, afinal ele nunca imaginou que ficaria tão bonito enquanto _reles_ humano e tão parecido com o "youkai" Michael Jackson. Rindo muito, avançou inesperadamente sobre Kagome, abraçando-a e girando-a no ar. Ela o abraçou de volta e riram juntos, até que se deram conta do ato e se empurraram enojados.

— Ei, seu tarado, que ideia estúpida foi essa de me agarrar?

— Eu é que te pergunto, _miko_ maldita, você me abraçou de volta!

— Não pense que me esqueci de quem você é e que meus amigos e eu faremos com que pague pelos crimes que cometeu!

— E você não pense que somos coleguinhas! Ainda vou derrotar você e o seu bando e obter todo o poder da Joia de Quatro Almas!

Silêncio. Pararam se encarando, carrancudos, até que Naraku tomou a palavra:

— Enfim, Kagome, proponho-lhe um acordo.

— Acordo? — indagou ela, ressabiada.

— Sim. No momento não podemos ser inimigos, mas também não pense que vou ficar te paparicando como se fôssemos camaradas, entendeu? — e, estendendo a mão para ela, concluiu: — Sejamos parceiros por hoje.

Kagome olhou cética para a mão estendida, sem saber se a apertava ou não.

— Não sei se devo confiar em você, Naraku.

— Não deve confiar em mim mesmo — volveu o outro. — Mas só quero fazer algo de bom pelas minhas crias. Elas me obedecem em tudo, dariam a vida por mim, principalmente Kanna. Quero dar o meu melhor a elas, não importa o quanto isso me custe. Então, fará aliança comigo, Kag-

— Ohh! — exclamou a jovem, comovida, pegando a mão dele entre as suas. — É tão lindo o amor paternal! Te deixa até _humano_! Que ternura!

— Err... — fez ele, corado e aborrecido por ver que, definitivamente, Kagome não o temia. — Vamos logo, então? Eu tenho pressa.

— Claro, claro! Vamos aproveitar para vacinar o cachorrinho!

Naraku não entendeu, mas deixou para lá. Quanto mais fizesse perguntas, mais demorariam a sair da casa.

* * *

— Senhor Sesshoumaru, por favor...

— Não, Rin, eu não aprecio comida humana, não insista.

— Mas o senhor Jaken me disse uma vez que o senhor já comeu quatro galinhas assadas numa refeição só, lá no seu castelo...

Sesshoumaru rosnou, irritado.

— Este Sesshoumaru dará um castigo àquele criado inútil e linguarudo.

— Oh, não! — exclamou a criança. — A culpa é minha, por favor, não o machuque!

O youkai continou sem olhar para Rin, que estava de pé, a seu lado, com o prato de comida nas mãos.

— Esqueçamos aquele imprestável, então — resmungou e, em seguida, olhou para a copa da árvore. — Coma você, sei que está com fome.

— Posso pelo menos ficar aqui com o senhor? — perguntou ela, sem graça.

— Desde que não me incomode, pode.

Ignorando a expressão entediada de Sesshoumaru, Rin sentou-se ao lado dele e começou a comer um pedaço de cenoura. O youkai branco, de soslaio, a observava atentamente e estranhou que não houvesse arroz no prato.

— Eles não têm arroz? — inquiriu ele, surpreendendo Rin, que não o vira sequer olhar em sua direção.

— Bom... Têm, sim, senhor Sesshoumaru, mas este prato é _seu_. E eu sei que o senhor não come arroz.

— Mas _você_ adora arroz, menina. Onde está a sua porção?

— Eu disse à vovó Kaede que desse o meu prato para o senhor Jaken, porque queria trazer o seu primeiro.

Sesshoumaru ficou incomodado com o carinho demonstrado pela garotinha e baixou o olhar, pensativo. Alguns minutos depois, assustou Rin com uma ordem:

— Sente-se à minha frente.

— C-certo, senhor Sesshoumaru...

Sentada perante o youkai branco, Rin o encarou, intrigada, ao vê-lo ligeiramente confuso, o que não era comum. Mas Sesshoumaru pareceu tomar mais uma decisão:

— Comamos, Rin.

A menina sorriu alegre ao ver seu mestre pegar uma coxa de galinha e dar uma pequena mordida. Exclamou:

— Já que vamos comer juntos, quero que fique com as coxas e a carne de boi, senhor Sesshoumaru! Eu fico com as batatas temperadas com o _Ojonimoto_!

E mais alegre ainda ela ficou ao ver o youkai deixando a classe de lado e abocanhando a porção de frango sem medo de se sujar. Rapidamente o prato se esvaziou; Sesshoumaru se levantou de supetão. Rin, que quase não comera, estranhou a atitude deste e já ia perguntar, quando o ouviu dizer:

— Tinha que ser aquele _hanyou_ imprestável para colocar uma porção tão ínfima de comida para este Sesshoumaru e sua Rin.

— Mas, como assim? O senhor sabia que foi ele quem preparou o seu prato?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin com uma sobrancelha levantada, como se estivesse dizendo algo óbvio.

— Pelo que eu notei, ele colocou para o senhor exatamente a mesma quantidade de comida que ele colocou no prato dele, com os mesmos legumes e...

— Miserável — rosnou ele. — Além de tudo, achou que este Sesshoumaru compartilharia seus gostos?

— Mas o senhor só deixou dois pedaços de batata para mim, tem certeza de que não gostou da comida preferida do InuYasha?

— Me espere aqui, Rin! — disse ele, ignorando o questionamento, e voando. A menina ficou sentada, esperando e imaginando o que o seu mestre estaria pretendendo. Vinte minutos depois, Sesshoumaru aterrissava de volta, com nove galinhas amarradas pelo chicote.

— Vá chamar Jaken, Rin. E diga a aqueles humanos e ao _hanyou_ idiota que este Sesshoumaru lhes mostrará o que é fartura.

* * *

Kagome e Naraku, depois de trocarem o ouro por ienes, deixarem o akita numa pet shop para ser vacinado e comprarem quimonos para Kanna e Kagura, procuravam agora um restaurante menos movimentado. Como ela dissera, o traje cosplay não chamou tanto a atenção das pessoas na rua. Até o momento, o _hanyou_ fora assediado apenas por uma vendedora ambulante de bijuterias e um gay de jaleco branco, que lhes lembrava muito o falecido Jakotsu.

— Aqui, Naraku, este tem um aspecto limpo... — dizia a colegial, apontando para um pequeno restaurante que estava meio vazio. Entraram, ele meio ofegante e suado, desacostumado ao calor daquele "vilarejo" urbano. Era um local razoavelmente agradável; a música ambiente era uma ópera de Verdi e a especialidade da casa era comida italiana, mas tinha também _self-service_ com pratos tradicionais japoneses.

Kagome aproveitou que não estava pagando por nada para fazer um generoso prato no self-service. Acabou fazendo um para o _hanyou_ também, que parecia esgotado. Ela se fartou com o karee raisu, acompanhado por guioza e sushi — Naraku, contudo, não comeu quase nada, indisposto.

— Então coma a sobremesa, pelo menos...

— Sobre o quê? — resmungou ele.

— Sobremesa! Algo doce que se come após uma refeição.

— Me dê frutas, por favor...

Vendo a total inércia do vilão, ela encheu um prato com frutas, com os quais ele se empanturrou à vontade. Os funcionários do estabelecimento os observavam curiosos, porém discretamente.

— O que falta agora? — perguntou ele, enquanto comia uma fatia de abacaxi.

— Sandálias, doces, bolachas, refrigerantes, _ramen_... Basicamente o que eu compro sempre para meus amigos... Você não quer mesmo esse salmão? Tá uma delícia.

— Não, estou farto e cansado deste lugar movimentado e quente. Pergunte o valor dessas refeições e vamos embora.

No caixa, entretanto, uma funcionária negra confabulava com o garçom, um gordinho latino:

— Vamos, é só enquanto esse doidão cabeludo estiver aqui. Depois colocamos Verdi de novo.

— Mas os clientes vão estranhar! Michael Jackson é pop e R & B, é muito... Dançante!

— Que clientes? Só tem aquele casal de velhinhos ali no fundo e o advogado que almoça aqui todo dia! — e, já editando a _playlist_ do aplicativo de músicas do computador, ela concluiu: — Tenho que ver se esse cara é só mais um cosplayer ou um verdadeiro fã do Michael!

Kagome se aproximava com a comanda e a operadora de caixa disfarçou. Logo, o som ambiente mudava para uma canção extremamente familiar...

 _As he came into the window, it was the sound of a crescendo_

 _He came into her apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet_

 _She ran underneath the table, he could see she was unable_

 _So she ran into the bedroom; she was struck down, it was her doom_

A colegial viu a expressão levemente zombeteira da funcionária se transformar em espanto total. Sem entender, viu também a boca do garçom virar um "O" perfeito e resolveu olhar para trás, tomando um baita susto. Naraku havia subido sobre uma das mesas vazias do restaurante e dançava, sem pudor, a coreografia que ensaiara pela manhã. 

_Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie, are you ok?_

 _Are you ok, Annie?_

— NARAKU! O que você pensa que está fazendo?! — berrou ela, indo até ele, mas foi impedida pelo garçom.

— Não, não, deixe-o! Que rapaz talentoso! Ele está com você, não está? É seu parente?

— E-ele é meu t-tio... que veio do interior — gaguejou Kagome, morta de vergonha, notando que muitos transeuntes curiosos apareceram para ver aquele cosplayer de Michael Jackson com cabelos tão grandes. 

_Annie, are you ok? Will you tell us that you're ok?_

 _There's a sign in the window, that he struck you_

 _A crescendo, Annie!_

E o _hanyou_ , totalmente alheio, mergulhara na vibe de _Smooth Criminal_ , dançando apaixonadamente. Eram só ele e a música. Em instantes, o salão do estabelecimento estava lotado e as pessoas deliravam, aplaudindo e gritando: "Michael, Michael!".

Kagome, após pagar a conta, rapidamente pegou todas as sacolas e ficou esperando o fim da música, para poder arrastar Naraku para longe dali. Mal _Smooth Criminal_ acabou, o _hanyou_ desceu da mesa enquanto era ovacionado pela multidão e se aproximava de Kagome para irem embora.

Contudo, não era esse o plano da operadora de caixa, que colocara _The Way You Make me Feel_ como a próxima canção da lista. Os primeiros acordes da música soaram e Naraku saltou novamente para cima da mesa, jogando longe o chapéu e gritando o icônico " _aow_!" do Rei do pop, com a mão sobre as partes íntimas, levando os presentes a uma euforia incrível. Kagome perdeu a paciência:

— Quer saber? Fique aí! Eu vou embora! — e se dirigiu à porta, com as sacolas, mas não imaginou que seria cercada e rapidamente alcançada pelo vilão, que se aproximou dela, dançando com toda a sensualidade proposta pela música. 

_The way you make me feel (The way you make me feel)_

 _You really turn me on (You really turn me on)_

 _You knock me off of my feet (You knock me off of my feet)_

 _My lonely days are gone (My lonely days are gone)_

— Eu não acredito nisso… — riu a funcionária do caixa, vendo o constrangimento (verdadeiro) de Kagome. Era como ver o videoclipe: a jovem tentando escapar do dançarino e sendo cercada pela multidão. — Vamos, mocinha, é só uma dança. Não se leve tão a sério. 

_I never felt so in love before_

 _I promise baby, you'll love me forever more_

 _I swear I'm keeping you satisfied_

 _'Cause you're the one for me..._

Por fim, a colegial relaxou e continuou se esquivando, mas já achando graça da situação. Naraku estava irreconhecível, já sem o chapéu e o paletó, suado, sorridente e se requebrando insinuante para ela, exatamente como no videoclipe.

 _Hee hee! Go on, girl! Aaow!_

E _The Way You Make me Feel_ terminava, com o _hanyou_ rodando a jovem pelo ar mais uma vez num abraço despretensioso. Sob muitos aplausos, Naraku saiu correndo do restaurante, levando Kagome consigo.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 ** _E foi assim que Michael Jackson conseguiu um fã meio-youkai! kkkkkkkkkk_**

 ** _Obrigada a quem está acompanhando a fic. *-*_**

* * *

 ** _~TheOkaasan_**


End file.
